


Learza

by Morishi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Annyeongz, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KangBi, KkuChaen, Serial Killers, Suspense, Thriller, Yulyen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morishi/pseuds/Morishi
Summary: Kim Minjoo is a sophomore.An angel in their school hailed for her ethereal beauty and kind heart.Kim Chaewon is a senior.The Student Council President who has everything in her life.Everything was brought to a change when they crossed paths on one night.As Chaewon witnessed Minjoo swing her dagger, blood-thirsty eyes gleaming in the dark, she felt her heart quiver.





	1. Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Lana del Rey's songs or specifically Serial Killer for the better feel and ambiance of the story.  
This fanfiction is inspired by the said song but other songs from LDR suits the vibe as well.
> 
> Some part of the story depicting cruelty may be found disturbing by sensitive people.
> 
> My first ever fanfiction to be written.  
There might be inaccuracies and grammatical errors.  
Hope you guys like it.

Something in her mind was screaming at her as the muffled but loud sirens and honking cars continued to drown her being. The busyness of Seoul was nothing new as she's been living in the big city all through her life. Still, the instincts that their family developed over the decades or even centuries in order to survive were blaring at her like a fire alarm. It was only annoying the girl, however, especially when she wants nothing but sleep at the moment. With the vexing feeling slowly getting on her nerves, she curled up inside her warm duvet, trying to block more sound which was dragging her further away from the slumber she very much desires. It was half-past nine in the evening but her body refuses to rest as it stays alert despite the girl begging otherwise.

She sighed in submission.

_I need to go._

It did not take a lot of time for the girl to get up from her bed as she immediately changed from her sleepwear to something more comfortable to move; a black jacket bigger than her size, white v-neck tee wrapping her slim body tucked in her black skinny jeans and black low-cut sneakers.

“You’re going to _hunt _tonight?” A familiar worried voice rang inside the house which stopped the girl who was quietly descending down the stairs from her tracks.

Hunting… It was simply a term they use when they’re off to weed out atrocious criminals whose blood flowing in their disgusting veins are as cold as ice, darker than soot, and more rotten than a carcass. It could make the girl throw up just by thinking about their sickening and inhumane behavior toward their innocent victims.

She instinctively gritted her teeth in anger.

_I can’t let it escape... that thing that disturbed my peace._

She faced the worried figure and smiled innocently, hiding her warped emotions from being seen by her protective friend, “Oh. Welcome home, unnie.”

“...thanks. I bought you some stuff but anyways...” The girl in front of her was frowning, showing a look of disapproval with her dark brown eyes reflecting nothing but sadness.

She knew the girl in front of her too much, knew that despite that angelic facade of hers, the dangerous glint on the younger's orbs could only mean one thing...

_...blood._

“You’re going again?”

“I have a feeling that I should,_ Chaeyeon-unnie._”

“Isn’t it about time for us to stop, _Minjoo_?”

“Unnie…” She shot the older girl an apologetic look to which the other only sighed at.

“...guess not. It’s only been two weeks since you last went on a hunt but here you are again.” Chaeyeon only shook her head in compliance knowing how the younger girl won’t budge when she makes up her mind. “I’ll go to _Saku-chan_’s room and talk to her.”

Getting her consent, a bright smile painted Minjoo’s pretty face which made Chaeyeon chuckle lightly.

“Now, now. By the way, you should change your hair color for now.” She pointed out Minjoo’s light pink hair, her eyebrows were raised in both amusement and irony. “It won’t be good if you went out like that. We all know how much you catch attention just because of that silly color. You're like a literally walking highlighter.”

Minjoo pouted at her elder’s remark, “I am not a freaking highlighter, unnie!”

“Yeah, right. And here,” Chaeyeon threw the black cap she was wearing at Minjoo, “...use this to hide your face. If ever, we’ll try assisting as soon as you ask so don’t hold back, okay? Just don’t hurt yourself.”

“Yes, unnie. Thank you.”

“Be back an hour or two before dawn. It’s Sunday tomorrow but I don’t want you to sleep when it’s already bright out.”

“Don’t worry, unnie. I think I’ll be back even earlier.” Minjoo giggled before quickly going back to her room and dying her hair color to a temporary brunette shade.

\--

Heavy but quick steps.

Hand clutching over her chest.

Sweat dripping down her skin.

Tears streaming down her face.

Quiet whimpers coming out of her mouth as she heavily pants from exhaustion.

The loud sound of her heartbeat dominating her sense of hearing as her body continuously pumped adrenaline.

She was frantically running at a deserted alley, being chased by a phantom behind her.

_Why is this happening to me?!_

She cried to herself, still dragging her aching feet to escape from the threat. She knew that she was already driving her body way past its limit yet she doesn’t even know why she started running away from him.

In all honesty, there was not a single clue about the identity of the man after her but she could sense it, it was a horrifying creature. Her instincts were screaming at her saying it’s all over once he catches her the moment she passed by him on her way home. That was when she looked back to check the man only to find him suddenly sprinting towards her, a smile of lunacy printed on his face, eyes warped in nothing but darkness.

She realized immediately, she’ll die once she stops her feet. She had thought about running straight home at first but the one after her was unbelievably witty, luring her in an alleyway without her noticing as if he's playing with her.

“P-please! Why… are you doing... this t-to me?!” She shouted in fear, not really knowing where exactly her pursuer is.

A loud maniacal laugh echoed.

“Oh, such a sweet-sounding voice!” Another laugh resounded. “Run, my rabbit!! Run or it won't be fun!”

The vulnerable girl bit her lower lip and felt it bleed. She didn’t expect her end to be like this. She had wondered and wondered, why? Just why? Why was this happening to her?

Maybe if she didn’t bother going to the convenience store late at night, she’ll still be snuggling her pillow while lying down on the sofa, giggling as she watches her favorite late-night show. Maybe, if she didn’t listen to her mother’s request of going home later than usual so their family can eat dinner together, she’ll just be enjoying her ordinary night, free from the danger she’s currently in. Maybe, if she didn’t let her pride win over her and walked home, she’ll be safe inside a car driven by their family chauffeur at the moment.

She shook her head, the sudden conviction to survive overtaking her negative thinking.

She needs to escape no matter what.

_She has to._

“Ah! Rabbit! Here you are!”

The moment her feet slowed down due to exhaustion, he was there, the horrendous smile still plastered on his face. She looked back, wincing when she saw him just a couple of feet away from where she is.

“NO!!” This time, she cried out loud from the helplessness.

The mad man's laughter roared louder than her shout, enjoying the sight in front of him. “Yes! Cry for help!! Beg for mercy!”

“DON'T COME NEAR ME!”

“Aw, don't be like that, rabbit!”

“NO!!”

“You’ll never escape!!!!~”

“GO AWAY FROM ME!”

Seeing a forked road, the girl tried her luck and turned to the right corner, suddenly bumping into a hooded figure who appeared out of nowhere. And as if time slowed down specifically for that moment, their eyes met.

_A young girl?_

The running girl thought before being sucked in by the young stranger’s deep brown eyes, silently burning in wrath but still forming crescents in contrast to her who was horrified, a look of desperation and vulnerability imminent on her face.

She could barely make it but she was sure the stranger was smiling, ever calm...

_...like an angel._

“AHA! SORRY RABBIT BUT IT'S A GAME—!!”

Grabbing the terrified girl’s back with her left arm, the stranger used the momentum from the impact to make a sharp turn, stabbing the crazy man’s skull the moment he arrived in front of them resulting in his neck breaking from the force but not before trying to cut the stranger with the knife in his hand. The new girl, however, as if reading the man’s intention coolly evaded the trajectory, making him miss, only removing the cap she was wearing.

“...over for you, trash.” The stranger growled.

As the man’s lifeless body fell on the cold asphalt, the stranger’s long hair flowed down her back like a veil. She wordlessly let go of the girl then ducked to check on the man, inspecting if he was still alive before she swiftly stabbed him in the neck and stood up once again, knife now dripping with the crimson blood.

The victimized girl suddenly felt something come up from her stomach as she watched everything from the side, almost throwing up from the gory sight she had just witnessed.

“It’s okay now, you’re safe.” A soft voice came from her savior who was still holding the bloody knife on her right hand, her back still facing her.

“W-who are you? Are you after me as well?”

Slowly, she turned around, an innocently sweet smile on her face.

The moon’s light shone down on her, illuminating her angelic figure which only further accentuated her beautiful features, although few splatters of blood were quite evident on both her skin and shirt, the girl who was sitting down on the floor exhausted was ultimately mesmerized.

There was a sudden pause between the two of them the moment the girl laid her eyes on the older girl who’s looking up at her. Noticing the older girl slowly tilting sidewards, eyes closing as she lost consciousness, Minjoo found herself almost diving on the pavement to catch the girl's head without thinking twice just in order to stop her from falling down the rough concrete. She gently pulled the girl closer in a hug to secure her and took her jacket off, putting it on the floor and rolling the hood to make a small pillow for the girl who passed out.

\--

“Minjoo!”

Minjoo looked to her left and smiled as she saw Chaeyeon frantically run towards them. “Chaeyeon-unnie...”

Both her and the unconscious girl had stayed at the same location where the hunt took place. It was so she could make sure no one would see the body by accident while she also patiently waited to be picked up by her accomplices.

“The _black car_ is just a hundred meters away from the site. They'll clean this place up in a few— wait a minute...” Chaeyeon’s eyes fell on the unconscious girl who was now on Minjoo’s back. “Did you just kidnap a girl? Minjoo, just to remind you, we don't do that.”

“Unnie!! You know I’ll never do that! She—”

“She what? She took your heart, huh? Is she your trophy?”

Chaeyeon’s eyebrows were wiggling up and down while giving the younger girl a knowing smile making Minjoo whine like a kid.

“I was just kidding. Let’s go, Saku-chan’s waiting in the car.”

“Is _Sakura-unnie_ driving?”

“Obviously. But... you sure went wild though.” Chaeyeon chuckled while staring at the corpse for a second before lightly kicking it to check whether it’s still alive or not.

Minjoo looked at her incredulously. Not even a zombie can stay alive when its spine is literally sticking out from its neck, head slightly detached. "Did you seriously think I'll let it live?"

“Obviously no. I just wanted to kick him somehow. You really did him a good number though, probably didn’t even last a second after your first swing. The angle of his head is so weird but satisfying to see.”

“It’s the most effective method.” Minjoo shrugged but was mocked by Chaeyeon who was imitating her gesture.

“Unnie!”

“What?” She laughed, only to be answered with Minjoo’s pout. “Alright, let’s go now.”

“Did she see you?” Chaeyeon asked Minjoo while walking beside her.

The younger girl hummed in confirmation.

“What are you gonna do? This is the first time this has happened. You’ve never let anyone see you, most especially your face.”

“I don’t know…”

Silence enveloped the pair, their steps echoing in the background.

“Unnie, I… I actually know this girl.”

Chaeyeon’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?! Why aren't you careful enough?!”

“I'm sorry...”

“I swear, Kim Minjoo—” Chaeyeon sighed and washed her face with her hands in frustration.

Minjoo being seen by someone while she was in _berserker_ mode (something they refer to her when her blood-thirsty side comes out) is almost impossible since the girl is so meticulous during their operations. She was known for not letting even cameras or a person catch a glimpse of her but now she just admitted that she was seen by someone and that person is someone she’s acquainted with?

_This is against the rules._

As if she read what was on Chaeyeon’s mind, Minjoo immediately pacified her worries. “Unnie, no, I mean I only know her. We’re not acquainted or something but I could identify her.”

“Identify her? Don’t tell me...”

“She’s Kim Chaewon, a senior from the same school.”

“...”

“Unnie, please calm down.”

“Are you seriously telling me that?” Chaeyeon let out a low growl, her gentle yet mischievous demeanor replaced by a cold, seething one.

“Please trust me on this. I know what I’m going to do. Just give her… time...”

“Are you telling me to keep silent about this, _Kim Minjoo_?”

Minjoo paused, her slight fear of the older's rage creeping in her system. “Unnie...”

“Let me remind you, Minjoo-ssi. We are not like them. We do not exist.”

Chaeyeon’s feet stayed rooted on the ground as she faced the girl. With her usual kind smile gone, her entire being screamed danger for the younger. Her eyes were oppressive, pressuring Minjoo without words. The sign of Chaeyeon's cheerful self seemed like a silly illusion.

The Kim sighed.

She knows that Chaeyeon is extremely strict when it comes to their rules. She also understands that rules must be followed to keep everything in order but…

At least, just this once.

“Please, Chaeyeon-unnie. I’ll try talking to her once she wakes up.”

The older girl merely stayed quiet at the younger girl's firm tone before picking up their pace once again.

“I’ll take care of it.” Minjoo pressed her lips into a thin line. “I can’t really have her going around while misunderstanding me.”

The older girl still kept mum and ignored her. They shortly arrived in front of a silver SUV parked beside the road where they saw a girl with beautiful ash gray hair tied up in a ponytail boredly leaning her back on the car.

“Took you long enough.” She stared at the girl Minjoo was carrying before giving Minjoo’s pleading eyes a rather quick glance...

“Sakura-unnie.”

The silver-haired girl gave her a smile then she faced Chaeyeon, who was still wearing a poker face, with a mischievous grin.

“Oh no, not you too.” Chaeyeon frowned in annoyance.

“Oh yes, I am too.”

Chaeyeon shook her head in disappointment but Sakura only giggled at her.

The girl sighed in defeat and simply opened the door at the back before leaving them and going to the shotgun seat herself.

Minjoo, on the other hand, then gently placed the sleeping girl on the backseat before closing the door and jogging around the car to sit beside her.

Sakura followed in the car and sheepishly held Chaeyeon’s cold hand, their cryptic eyes seemingly talking to each other even without words.

_Chaeyeon, it seems like there’s a big change about to happen._

Chaeyeon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gently lifted their locked hands and brought it to her forehead, feeling the cold skin of the back of Sakura’s hand. She was trying to calm herself down before she placed a kiss on it.

"Kim Minjoo." Chaeyeon's voice came out deep, startling the youngest of the three who looked at the older girl's back in attention. "You have two weeks to fix this."

"Thank you, unnie! I'll do my best!"

Sakura smiled when she met Chaeyeon's gaze.

_Thank you._


	2. Triad

Chaewon woke up to a familiar ceiling. She was in her own room, cuddling her soft pillow and curled up in her own cozy duvet.

“When did I…” She sprang up her bed with a quizzical look, almost falling down and rolling on the floor when everything that happened last night flashed before her eyes again.

Wasn’t I being chased by a psychopath last night? Why am I home? Was it only a nightmare? But it’s all too realistic to be considered a dream.

She took a look at her clothes.

It was her black pajama, not the outfit she had worn yesterday— as if last night was indeed only but a nightmare yet the vivid memories of the incident were intricately carved into her head. There's the smell of damp air filling in her lungs, the metallic taste spreading in her mouth, the numb feeling of her already heavy legs as she went past her limits, even the eerie expression of the man chasing after her and his hideous laughter played like a broken record in her mind…

_And the girl..._

“You’re awake?”

Snapping out of her anxiety-filled trance, Chaewon found herself gasping for air, cold sweat drenching her body as tears were silently crawling down her cheeks. Her right hand was tightly gripping the cloth over her chest, her knuckles turning white, nails digging in her palm.

She whipped her head towards the direction of the soft voice, barely stopping her eyes from bulging out of their sockets at the sight of a stranger beside her bed.

“W-who are you?!”

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” The girl tried to reassure Chaewon. Each of her words were sweetly spoken as if her voice was lathered with syrup, an expression of worry painted all over her face but then it clicked for Chaewon.

It was the same girl who apparently saved her life…

...and killed a person.

Once again recalling the event, she felt her stomach churn. Chaewon’s face contorted in fear, pulling up the sheets to hide from the stranger.

“D-don’t come near me!”

The girl, who stood up with the intention to comfort and assist her, froze in her place. Her expression softened, brows furrowing in sadness and guilt.

“I swear, I won’t hurt you…. I’m sorry I ended up doing something… something barbaric and traumatizing in front of your eyes. I wasn’t able to get him before he tried hunting you down… because of me, now you’re suffering… I’m so sorry.”

There was a minute of silence… maybe it was two… or maybe even five... She didn’t know but there was only silence between the two of them for who knows how long. Chaewon took a peek at the girl from her blanket. She stared at her, taking in every detail of the girl's face while reading her emotions.

Her beautiful almond eyes with dark chocolate orbs, almost black but they exude mysterious kindness and sympathy, there was a glint of curiosity but for the most part, she could see the genuine concern for her being reflected on them. Chaewon also noted her nose, unbelievably sculpted into perfection while her lips were cherry red and plump yet their corners were slightly downturned, indicating the negativity the stranger was feeling at the moment.

Chaewon sighed.

She tried composing herself, taking deep breaths and clearing her mind, arranging her thoughts properly; using her logic, not her emotions just like how her parents had taught her.

_Control the raging emotions inside you and don't let it control you._

She chanted in her head.

_She saved me. It’s not her fault that I decided to walk home when it's so late at night. I should actually be thankful of her since if not for this girl, I’ll probably be… I’ll probably be dead with my corpse dumped somewhere God knows where without my family knowing._

Chaewon leaned forward, trying her best to talk to the girl but as if her tongue was tied and her jaws were locked in place, she only ended up peering through her eyes again.

“A-are you alright?” The girl looked at her worriedly.

Chaewon once more mustered up her courage and weakly smiled at her, “Y-yeah. My bad… I ended up freaking out.”

“It’s understandable. After what you’ve been through. Some people will probably lose their minds.”

She saw pain in the stranger’s eyes and it was genuine.

“.....ank you.” Her words came out like a whisper to herself.

Missing what Chaewon said, the girl hummed in question.

“I said thank you.”

“A-ah…” The girl rubbed her nape in a bashful manner. “I only did what I had to do. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I won’t be here breathing if not for you.” A warm smile formed on her lips, in contrast to her actually snob looking default face (she was told she looks like a bitch by her friends a lot).

The girl in front of her beamed from relief. “I’m glad you cheered up.”

Chaewon noticed some cute dents on the girl’s cheeks akin to a cat's whisker when she smiled.

_Are those actually considered dimples? Cute._

“I guess it’s time for me to go.”

Chaewon's mind was dragged back from her daydream at the girl’s words.

“O-oh.” She felt her anxiety creep up her back as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on her.

Is she going to be safe if the girl leaves? What if she gets attacked again? Is she going to be fine? Is everything going to be okay? What if she gets targeted by another sick guy?

The sheer thought gives her shivers.

“P-please don’t leave me alone!” She cried out.

Silence. The girl just stared at her, a look of surprise on her face before it softened into a warm smile.

Chaewon thought it’s ridiculous how she’s clinging to this stranger in front of her, hoping that she’ll be protected again but the image of her saving her life was only stuck in her head, like she knew that she’ll be safe if she’s around this person.

“Minjoo.”

“H-huh?”

“My name’s Minjoo.”

She slowly looked at the girl as if asking why she’s introducing herself when she didn’t even ask but before she could ask why, her own name escaped from her mouth, a hint of confusion mixed in her gentle tone.

“Chaewon.”

She saw the girl smile brightly once again, now taking small steps to get near her. When she could touch her, she patted Chaewon’s back before her fingers started stroking the panicked girl’s head. For some unknown reason, the stranger's affectionate touch gave Chaewon the peace of mind she very much needed at that moment.

“It’s okay. If you want me to, I can stay here for a while and help you calm down.”

Minjoo sweetly smiled at her, trying to reassure her that she’s already safe especially when she's going to be there for her.

Chaewon felt her body loosen up, her tense shoulders drooped and her whole body started relaxing. Suddenly, tears streamed endlessly from her eyes.

“I-it was so s-scary…” She started sobbing and trembling so hard that Minjoo felt conflicted and is unsure about what to do. She tried to awkwardly wrap her arms around the crying girl before she slowly rubbed circles on her back as if caressing a baby to lull her.

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure nothing like that happens to you again.”

\--

“S-sorry. I don’t even know a thing about you but I’m taking away your time. Minjoo-ssi.”

Chaewon initiated a conversation almost an hour of being in tears and being drowned in a room with nothing but sniffles and silence. She had finally calmed down and is now sitting up on her bed while Minjoo sat on the floor, looking up at the other girl with a sweet smile on her face that won't probably disappear anytime soon.

“No, it’s okay.” Minjoo giggled. “Actually, I know a bit about you.”

“You’ll probably see me a lot if you only show interest in the sophomores at your school, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“See? Chaewon-sunbaenim, that’s cold.” Minjoo pouted before she broke into a teasing grin when she saw Chaewon’s confused face.

“I’m from the same school.”

“From what?”

“Same school.”

“...s-seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

“You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Sorry to tell you but it's a hundred percent real.”

“I can't believe I failed to recognize you."

Chaewon had a small smile. Shen felt herself recovering from the incident. She concluded that it’s better if she stopped overthinking for now and know more about the girl who saved her life. Still, she couldn’t help but be shocked by her revelation… or was it really one? Chaewon was supposed to know this girl, apparently, but she didn’t because she didn’t even spare a glance towards other people from her school except for her friends.

She giggled.

“I’m Kim Minjoo from class 2-A. We have the same surname.”

Chaewon pondered. She had definitely heard of that name somewhere but…

_Oh..._

“Wait… THAT Minjoo who’s said to be the most popular sophomore by my friends?”

At Chaewon’s words, Minjoo frowned.

_What is she talking about? I'm not even—_

“Who’s popular? I’m not popular. You ARE.”

Chaewon scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Not gonna lie but if you’re talking about me, of course I’m popular. I’m super rich, super pretty, super talented, and super smart, enough to be the top of our grade.”

“Oh wow. Your real character is coming out, Chaewon-sunbaenim.” Minjoo laughed. The scared girl who was sobbing just now was nowhere to be found. Now, she’s back to the Chaewon her school friends gossip about. It made Minjoo happy since it seems like they're going the right way and arguing with Chaeyeon was definitely worth it for her.

“Don’t call me that. Please.” Chaewon looked at Minjoo while cringing. “You’re too formal.”

“Then…”

The older girl raised her brows at the pause, seeing the younger girl busy thinking about what to call her.

“Chaewon-unnie?” Minjoo stared at Chaewon as she tilted head to her right side.

_Th-that’s illegal._

It was a destructible sight and the older girl felt her ears grow hot with Minjoo's head tilt and all. Definitely dangerous... probably more dangerous than the man from last night.

Chaewon cleared her throat and smiled.

“T-that sounds better.”

Suddenly, a knock resounded in the room and a muffled voice called out to Minjoo.

Chaewon looked at the girl in front of her, bewildered. She lives alone in her condominium unit so there should be no one inside other than her… and Minjoo... unless...

_Hold on._

_Speaking of which, how did Minjoo bring me here? How did she find out my address and my passcode? How was she able to bring me home? A normal sophomore wouldn’t be able to—I think I’m an idiot for thinking that Minjoo is actually a normal girl after what happened last night._

“Chaeyeon-unnie?” Minjoo answered making Chaewon confirm her assumption.

Minjoo smiled at her puzzled look and then whispered, “It’s okay. Chaeyeon-unnie helped me locate your house… and well… Sakura-unnie is also here. They're my allies who helped me save you. They’re also the ones who cracked your passcode. You can trust them.”

_Trust a person who can crack random passcodes huh?_

Chaewon retorted but she just chuckled then gave her a small nod making Minjoo give her a soft pat on the head while smiling.

_Does she not get tired of smiling?_

The door opened to reveal a gentle-looking girl with some blonde streaks highlighted on her black hair. “It’s already lunchtime, aren’t you guys going to eat yet?”

"Chaeyeon-unnie..."

_So she's Chaeyeon?_

“Minjoo-ya, come eat!” A beautiful girl with short silver hair suddenly popped at the side, her locks swaying at the sudden motion.

_I guess she's Sakura._

Chaewon noted their faces and names in her mind.

“Did you guys make yourself home too much that you ended up using a stranger’s kitchen without permission?” Minjoo was frowning but Chaewon just laughed it off.

“Since they practically saved me too according to you, I guess it’s okay... not unless they made a mess there.” Her last words were muttered in a low voice and it made the younger girl flinch in shock.

“Both of them are good cooks and they’re clean freaks!” She defended.

Chaeyeon smirked. “Hey, I even ended up making your home cleaner, mind you.”

“Oh, thank you...” Chaewon shyly scratched the back of her head. “...in a lot of ways. Even though you guys don’t know me. And I don’t really mind if you did whatever you want there. I literally owe you guys my life. Even if you set my kitchen on fire, I won't complain.”

Chaeyeon raised her eyebrows while laughing.

Chaewon was being honest.

It didn’t bother her much since she has nothing to hide, nothing she treasures that has sentimental value, nothing that can wound her pride. Even if a thief broke into her house, she wouldn’t care. She’s known as a rich girl living the life of what others dream of. Dream life? She just scoffs at them. Big empty house? Eating her breakfast and dinner alone? Barely interacting with her busy family members? She’s always alone anyways so she told her dad she wants to purchase this place, so she can live a life not being too dependent on them. And he agreed, just like that. Her friends and only late cousin always come to visit her, often staying over the night just because they felt like it so she got used to letting someone do whatever they want inside her home. Although she does scold them, she couldn’t handle them being sad by her rejection so she lets them do whatever they please then hire a cleaner after. It came to the point where she considered letting her condominium unit be just a hangout place but she didn’t have the guts to argue with her dad to buy her another unit she can use as her real house instead.

_Though I can’t deny that it’s awkward since I don’t really know them._

Minjoo looked at her, a smile of apology and embarrassment on her lips so Chaewon gave her a sweet smile.

“Plus at least I feel a lot safer.”

At Chaewon’s words, even Chaeyeon and Sakura smiled.

They actually felt empathetic towards the girl who almost got assaulted yesterday, although worried at first because they didn’t trust her. They were trained not to trust anyone but their people. Not to mention, who would when she’s but a stranger who saw Minjoo’s face. Still, all they can do at the moment is believe in this… rather feeble looking girl who probably knows how to bite hard… okay, maybe maul someone at some point.

Chaeyeon's eyes scrutinized Chaewon's expression but stopped when Minjoo gave her elder sisters a blinding smile, making the two fall down at the same time while clutching at their chest.

Chaewon looked at them blankly.

“M-minjoo-ya!!” Sakura cried out dramatically.

_So I’m not the only one affected._

Chaewon woke up to a familiar ceiling. She was in her own room, cuddling her soft pillow and curled up in her own cozy duvet.

“When did I…” She sprang up her bed with a quizzical look, almost falling down and rolling on the floor when everything that happened last night flashed before her eyes again.

Wasn’t I being chased by a psychopath last night? Why am I home? Was it only a nightmare? But it’s all too realistic to be considered a dream.

She took a look at her clothes.

It was her black pajama, not the outfit she had worn yesterday— as if last night was indeed only but a nightmare yet the vivid memories of the incident were intricately carved into her head. There's the smell of damp air filling in her lungs, the metallic taste spreading in her mouth, the numb feeling of her already heavy legs as she went past her limits, even the eerie expression of the man chasing after her and his hideous laughter played like a broken record in her mind…

_And the girl..._

“You’re awake?”

Snapping out of her anxiety-filled trance, Chaewon found herself gasping for air, cold sweat drenching her body as tears were silently crawling down her cheeks. Her right hand was tightly gripping the cloth over her chest, her knuckles turning white, nails digging in her palm.

She whipped her head towards the direction of the soft voice, barely stopping her eyes from bulging out of their sockets at the sight of a stranger beside her bed.

“W-who are you?!”

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” The girl tried to reassure Chaewon. Each of her words were sweetly spoken as if her voice was lathered with syrup, an expression of worry painted all over her face but then it clicked for Chaewon.

It was the same girl who apparently saved her life…

...and killed a person.

Once again recalling the event, she felt her stomach churn. Chaewon’s face contorted in fear, pulling up the sheets to hide from the stranger.

“D-don’t come near me!”

The girl, who stood up with the intention to comfort and assist her, froze in her place. Her expression softened, brows furrowing in sadness and guilt.

“I swear, I won’t hurt you…. I’m sorry I ended up doing something… something barbaric and traumatizing in front of your eyes. I wasn’t able to get him before he tried hunting you down… because of me, now you’re suffering… I’m so sorry.”

There was a minute of silence… maybe it was two… or maybe even five... She didn’t know but there was only silence between the two of them for who knows how long. Chaewon took a peek at the girl from her blanket. She stared at her, taking in every detail of the girl's face while reading her emotions.

Her beautiful almond eyes with dark chocolate orbs, almost black but they exude mysterious kindness and sympathy, there was a glint of curiosity but for the most part, she could see the genuine concern for her being reflected on them. Chaewon also noted her nose, unbelievably sculpted into perfection while her lips were cherry red and plump yet their corners were slightly downturned, indicating the negativity the stranger was feeling at the moment.

Chaewon sighed.

She tried composing herself, taking deep breaths and clearing her mind, arranging her thoughts properly; using her logic, not her emotions just like how her parents had taught her.

_Control the raging emotions inside you and don't let it control you._

She chanted in her head.

_She saved me. It’s not her fault that I decided to walk home when it's so late at night. I should actually be thankful of her since if not for this girl, I’ll probably be… I’ll probably be dead with my corpse dumped somewhere God knows where without my family knowing._

Chaewon leaned forward, trying her best to talk to the girl but as if her tongue was tied and her jaws were locked in place, she only ended up peering through her eyes again.

“A-are you alright?” The girl looked at her worriedly.

Chaewon once more mustered up her courage and weakly smiled at her, “Y-yeah. My bad… I ended up freaking out.”

“It’s understandable. After what you’ve been through. Some people will probably lose their minds.”

She saw pain in the stranger’s eyes and it was genuine.

“.....ank you.” Her words came out like a whisper to herself.

Missing what Chaewon said, the girl hummed in question.

“I said thank you.”

“A-ah…” The girl rubbed her nape in a bashful manner. “I only did what I had to do. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I won’t be here breathing if not for you.” A warm smile formed on her lips, in contrast to her actually snob looking default face (she was told she looks like a bitch by her friends a lot).

The girl in front of her beamed from relief. “I’m glad you cheered up.”

Chaewon noticed some cute dents on the girl’s cheeks akin to a cat's whisker when she smiled.

_Are those actually considered dimples? Cute._

“I guess it’s time for me to go.”

Chaewon's mind was dragged back from her daydream at the girl’s words.

“O-oh.” She felt her anxiety creep up her back as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on her.

Is she going to be safe if the girl leaves? What if she gets attacked again? Is she going to be fine? Is everything going to be okay? What if she gets targeted by another sick guy?

The sheer thought gives her shivers.

“P-please don’t leave me alone!” She cried out.

Silence. The girl just stared at her, a look of surprise on her face before it softened into a warm smile.

Chaewon thought it’s ridiculous how she’s clinging to this stranger in front of her, hoping that she’ll be protected again but the image of her saving her life was only stuck in her head, like she knew that she’ll be safe if she’s around this person.

“Minjoo.”

“H-huh?”

“My name’s Minjoo.”

She slowly looked at the girl as if asking why she’s introducing herself when she didn’t even ask but before she could ask why, her own name escaped from her mouth, a hint of confusion mixed in her gentle tone.

“Chaewon.”

She saw the girl smile brightly once again, now taking small steps to get near her. When she could touch her, she patted Chaewon’s back before her fingers started stroking the panicked girl’s head. For some unknown reason, the stranger's affectionate touch gave Chaewon the peace of mind she very much needed at that moment.

“It’s okay. If you want me to, I can stay here for a while and help you calm down.”

Minjoo sweetly smiled at her, trying to reassure her that she’s already safe especially when she's going to be there for her.

Chaewon felt her body loosen up, her tense shoulders drooped and her whole body started relaxing. Suddenly, tears streamed endlessly from her eyes.

“I-it was so s-scary…” She started sobbing and trembling so hard that Minjoo felt conflicted and is unsure about what to do. She tried to awkwardly wrap her arms around the crying girl before she slowly rubbed circles on her back as if caressing a baby to lull her.

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure nothing like that happens to you again.”

\--

“S-sorry. I don’t even know a thing about you but I’m taking away your time. Minjoo-ssi.”

Chaewon initiated a conversation almost an hour of being in tears and being drowned in a room with nothing but sniffles and silence. She had finally calmed down and is now sitting up on her bed while Minjoo sat on the floor, looking up at the other girl with a sweet smile on her face that won't probably disappear anytime soon.

“No, it’s okay.” Minjoo giggled. “Actually, I know a bit about you.”

“You’ll probably see me a lot if you only show interest in the sophomores at your school, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“See? Chaewon-sunbaenim, that’s cold.” Minjoo pouted before she broke into a teasing grin when she saw Chaewon’s confused face.

“I’m from the same school.”

“From what?”

“Same school.”

“...s-seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

“You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Sorry to tell you but it's a hundred percent real.”

“I can't believe I failed to recognize you."

Chaewon had a small smile. Shen felt herself recovering from the incident. She concluded that it’s better if she stopped overthinking for now and know more about the girl who saved her life. Still, she couldn’t help but be shocked by her revelation… or was it really one? Chaewon was supposed to know this girl, apparently, but she didn’t because she didn’t even spare a glance towards other people from her school except for her friends.

She giggled.

“I’m Kim Minjoo from class 2-A. We have the same surname.”

Chaewon pondered. She had definitely heard of that name somewhere but…

_Oh..._

“Wait… THAT Minjoo who’s said to be the most popular sophomore by my friends?”

At Chaewon’s words, Minjoo frowned.

_What is she talking about? I'm not even—_

“Who’s popular? I’m not popular. You ARE.”

Chaewon scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Not gonna lie but if you’re talking about me, of course I’m popular. I’m super rich, super pretty, super talented, and super smart, enough to be the top of our grade.”

“Oh wow. Your real character is coming out, Chaewon-sunbaenim.” Minjoo laughed. The scared girl who was sobbing just now was nowhere to be found. Now, she’s back to the Chaewon her school friends gossip about. It made Minjoo happy since it seems like they're going the right way and arguing with Chaeyeon was definitely worth it for her.

“Don’t call me that. Please.” Chaewon looked at Minjoo while cringing. “You’re too formal.”

“Then…”

The older girl raised her brows at the pause, seeing the younger girl busy thinking about what to call her.

“Chaewon-unnie?” Minjoo stared at Chaewon as she tilted head to her right side.

_Th-that’s illegal._

It was a destructible sight and the older girl felt her ears grow hot with Minjoo's head tilt and all. Definitely dangerous... probably more dangerous than the man from last night.

Chaewon cleared her throat and smiled.

“T-that sounds better.”

Suddenly, a knock resounded in the room and a muffled voice called out to Minjoo.

Chaewon looked at the girl in front of her, bewildered. She lives alone in her condominium unit so there should be no one inside other than her… and Minjoo... unless...

_Hold on._

_Speaking of which, how did Minjoo bring me here? How did she find out my address and my passcode? How was she able to bring me home? A normal sophomore wouldn’t be able to—I think I’m an idiot for thinking that Minjoo is actually a normal girl after what happened last night._

“Chaeyeon-unnie?” Minjoo answered making Chaewon confirm her assumption.

Minjoo smiled at her puzzled look and then whispered, “It’s okay. Chaeyeon-unnie helped me locate your house… and well… Sakura-unnie is also here. They're my allies who helped me save you. They’re also the ones who cracked your passcode. You can trust them.”

_Trust a person who can crack random passcodes huh?_

Chaewon retorted but she just chuckled then gave her a small nod making Minjoo give her a soft pat on the head while smiling.

_Does she not get tired of smiling?_

The door opened to reveal a gentle-looking girl with some blonde streaks highlighted on her black hair. “It’s already lunchtime, aren’t you guys going to eat yet?”

"Chaeyeon-unnie..."

_So she's Chaeyeon?_

“Minjoo-ya, come eat!” A beautiful girl with short silver hair suddenly popped at the side, her locks swaying at the sudden motion.

_I guess she's Sakura._

Chaewon noted their faces and names in her mind.

“Did you guys make yourself home too much that you ended up using a stranger’s kitchen without permission?” Minjoo was frowning but Chaewon just laughed it off.

“Since they practically saved me too according to you, I guess it’s okay... not unless they made a mess there.” Her last words were muttered in a low voice and it made the younger girl flinch in shock.

“Both of them are good cooks and they’re clean freaks!” She defended.

Chaeyeon smirked. “Hey, I even ended up making your home cleaner, mind you.”

“Oh, thank you...” Chaewon shyly scratched the back of her head. “...in a lot of ways. Even though you guys don’t know me. And I don’t really mind if you did whatever you want there. I literally owe you guys my life. Even if you set my kitchen on fire, I won't complain.”

Chaeyeon raised her eyebrows while laughing.

Chaewon was being honest.

It didn’t bother her much since she has nothing to hide, nothing she treasures that has sentimental value, nothing that can wound her pride. Even if a thief broke into her house, she wouldn’t care. She’s known as a rich girl living the life of what others dream of. Dream life? She just scoffs at them. Big empty house? Eating her breakfast and dinner alone? Barely interacting with her busy family members? She’s always alone anyways so she told her dad she wants to purchase this place, so she can live a life not being too dependent on them. And he agreed, just like that. Her friends and only late cousin always come to visit her, often staying over the night just because they felt like it so she got used to letting someone do whatever they want inside her home. Although she does scold them, she couldn’t handle them being sad by her rejection so she lets them do whatever they please then hire a cleaner after. It came to the point where she considered letting her condominium unit be just a hangout place but she didn’t have the guts to argue with her dad to buy her another unit she can use as her real house instead.

_Though I can’t deny that it’s awkward since I don’t really know them._

Minjoo looked at her, a smile of apology and embarrassment on her lips so Chaewon gave her a sweet smile.

“Plus at least I feel a lot safer.”

At Chaewon’s words, even Chaeyeon and Sakura smiled.

They actually felt empathetic towards the girl who almost got assaulted yesterday, although worried at first because they didn’t trust her. They were trained not to trust anyone but their people. Not to mention, who would when she’s but a stranger who saw Minjoo’s face. Still, all they can do at the moment is believe in this… rather feeble looking girl who probably knows how to bite hard… okay, maybe maul someone at some point.

Chaeyeon's eyes scrutinized Chaewon's expression but stopped when Minjoo gave her elder sisters a blinding smile, making the two fall down at the same time while clutching at their chest.

Chaewon looked at them blankly.

“M-minjoo-ya!!” Sakura cried out dramatically.

_So I’m not the only one affected._


	3. Requiem

“Uhm… I’m thinking about staying with Chaewon-unnie for a while.”

Chaewon and Chaeyeon found themselves choking at their food the moment Minjoo blurted out the outrageous idea. Heck, even Sakura was gaping at the younger girl’s suggestion, however, the younger remained oblivious of the reason for their reaction, tilting her head in question.

“E-excuse me?”

“Minjoo, are you out of your mind?”

“M-Minjoo-ya, please don’t joke about that.”

The three consecutively said. Minjoo looked at them and blinked thrice before awkwardly laughing at her own mistake. “Oh. Sorry I didn’t explain.”

“You better not be thinking about a shotgun wedding.” Chaeyeon scoffed then continued eating.

Chaewon looked extremely confused at the older girl's words.

“Chaeyeon-unnie! How will that even happen?!” Minjoo was whining, her lips protruded to a pout. “I was just thinking that I’m partly responsible for what happened and I can’t leave her alone knowing that she’s still…” She pressed her lips into a thin line then glanced at Chaewon in worry. “...she, she won’t be comfortable being alone.”

Chaeyeon breathed out through her nose. She knew from the very beginning that the girl will actually pull this kind of stunt especially since Minjoo is too kind to a fault. Her kindness was the reason why they're sharing a table with a victim after all. She let their gazes meet, and as expected, the younger girl's eyes showed no backing down nor hesitation.

Chaeyeon sighed.

“No wedding tho.” Sakura intervened while laughing.

Chaeyeon looked at Sakura and their eyes met. The two of them giggled then shook their heads.

_Seems like Saku-chan also anticipated that._

“Sakura-unnie, even you…” The youngest of the four pouted.

“Minjoo-yah, you're so fun to tease.” Sakura snickered.

“Unnie!”

Sakura grinned. “Aigoo, look at our baby being all whiny~”

“Stop teasing me!” Minjoo puffed her cheeks in protest.

Chaeyeon looked at them fondly. It was no surprise to her that the girl was able to see through Minjoo because like Chaeyeon, Sakura has been beside the younger girl ever since they were a toddler. Although she was probably able to conclude that due to her inhumane intellect, she was able to read and anticipate Minjoo's move again as they were all raised together like a family. Neither of them are blood-related and as cautious as Sakura was ever since she was but a child, she was able to closely observe the two, taking in enough details which enabled her to easily predict what they would do like a _chess master_.

Chaewon cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the trio who seemed to be in their own little world.

“Don’t I get a say on this?— is what I’d like to say but I can’t really prove that I'm all okay now so… I’m sorry. And thank you.”

“S-sorry, Chaewon-unnie. I didn't ask you first.”

“No, it's fine. I should be the one saying sorry.”

Minjoo smiled gently as she gave Chaewon a light pat on the head.

_I swear she’s been treating me like a child since earlier._

Chaewon rolled her eyes internally.

“Anyway, I don’t know if it’s my right to ask but… why are you guys so considerate of me?” She distracted herself from her bubble.

The three shared a look then only gave her a warm smile.

“We are responsible people, you see.” Sakura took a bite from the hamburg steak that she cooked. “And we’re actually not this careless but it seems to me that Minjoo’s senses got rusty after two weeks of not _doing anything_.”

“Besides, you’re a victim. We know how much the victims suffer. We’ve witnessed a lot of them either get well or grant themselves the ‘mercy’ they badly want but we won’t let that happen in front of our eyes.” Chaeyeon continued. “We want you to live a normal life. If it’s still going to return to normal, that is.” She muttered the last sentence to herself but was instead elbowed by Sakura after the girl heard it.

“Ow. Hey!”

“Don't say anything unnecessary!”

“Sorry.”

Chaeyeon visibly deflated before Sakura cleared her throat and smiled at her. “Do forgive her about that if you ever heard.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, it's nothing then.” Sakura gave her a gentle smile.

“O-kay?” Chaewon stared at her in curiosity as she took note of how the girl was breathtakingly pretty when she smiled, probably of the same level as Minjoo's beauty. She wondered how come she didn't realize it sooner but thought that it's probably because of her savior who looked so divine when she met her that she can't seem to perceive others as someone as beautiful as her easily. She won't be saying a thing about it though so she merely shrugged it off.

“Anyways, Minjoo, you can stay here if you want.” The oldest of the four grinned.

“Really, unnie?”

“Yep, really. I already purchased the unit next door while the two of you were holed up inside Chaewon-ssi's bedroom so we’ll just move our stuff later.”

Silence.

Three pairs of eyes almost fell on the table because of Sakura’s words, disbelief visible on their faces. Chaewon couldn’t even respond anymore because everything was happening so fast. Last night she was assaulted, the next day she woke up with some strangers in her house, an hour later, they decided to let her savior stay with her for a while then a minute after that, the strangers told her that they're going to become her neighbors?? And the mentioned people are currently with her; these three super shady but kind (maybe) people who are now eating on her table comfortably?

Chaewon felt faint.

_Talk about a cheap fast-paced thriller story development._

She shuddered.

“You seriously did what you joked about earlier while you’re driving us here?” Chaeyeon was shaking her head but a grin was plastered on her face as she felt extremely amused by the situation.

“Well, I knew where this conversation was going so I just did everything in advance.” Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, putting the last piece of meat from her plate in her mouth and humming in delight at the taste.

“That doesn’t make any sense. You were shocked when Minjoo said she’ll stay here.” Chaewon inquired.

“Chaewon-unnie, you were tricked.” Minjoo lightly giggled.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever heard of the term acting, Chaewon-ssi?” Sakura grinned.

“I still don't get it but... do you mean you faked it?” Chaewon found herself frowning. “Also, please just call me Chaewon.”

“Bingo. It won’t really make sense though... unless you truly know me or better yet, you get to my level. Ah, though it sounds like I’m saying some egotistical stuff, please don’t misunderstand. It's the truth. Also, I think we really should leave that old house now. By the way, Chaewon-ah, you can just call me Sakura or Kkura too.”

Chaeyeon chuckled and leaned her head on Sakura’s shoulder. “You can just call me by my name too, Chaewon-ah. And regarding that old house, well… it IS a rundown house so you hated it.”

“Of course. I need a good room for my computer setup.”

“There goes the real reason.” Chaeyeon lightly pushed Sakura while laughing.

“Not like you don’t complain, hmm?”

“I don't though?”

“Oh really? You don't say anything about the kitchen?”

“...b-but it's true that the kitchen is small!”

“And what do you call that? Isn't that a complaint?”

“…okay, fine, you win.” Chaeyeon groaned in frustration.

“Obviously. You always lose against me.”

“Can’t really argue with you.” The younger of the two uttered flatly.

Sakura grinned bashfully. “Of course, I love you too.”

_Oh, so they’re like that._

Chaewon stared at them blankly.

“Minjoo, do you deal with this everyday?” She whispered to the quiet girl beside her, ignoring the two lovebirds bickering (flirting) in front of them.

Minjoo gave her a shrug and an awkward smile. “They’re kinda my parents at this point since they're already acting like my Mom and Dad so I got used to it.”

“I kinda relate…” Chaewon giggled. “I mean my friends; Yena and Yuri, are too affectionate that it’s disgusting. How come they can stomach being all sweet and lovey-dovey in front of other people?”

“Maybe they have their own worlds where they can only see each other?” The younger girl smiled but Chaewon only frowned even further.

“That’s… kinda confusing. Have you already experienced that with someone?”

Minjoo scrunched up her nose. “Not really. How about you?”

“Nah, I’m friends with others but never did I want to be like THAT..” A hint of repulsion in Chaewon’s tone.

A hum of delight escaped from Minjoo’s throat unknown to others.

\--

Chaewon opened her eyes to see nothing but black. The place seemed infinite in her eyes. The air was cold, so so cold that she started trembling from both the temperature and the fear which was starting to crawl in her skin.

_“Chaewon-ah, you... out of here….”_

She snapped her head upwards, searching for the sweet sound she just heard. It was such a gentle voice that it felt as if her ear would melt from hearing it. She looked around the vast darkness and then to her white dress.

_“You don’t need to worry…”_

Chaewon turned around when she heard the voice, seemingly coming from behind her.

_Who are you?_

She tried to ask, however, no sound came out from her mouth. Chaewon began panicking.

_“Be strong… you’ll…”_

She heard the voice once again, it was now full of conviction unlike its soft tone earlier. Chaewon felt her chest tighten at her words and an ominous feeling started brooding deep inside her as if telling her that something terrible is going to happen.

_Where are you?!!_

This time, she tried to shout at the top of her lungs but ultimately failed again. She started clawing her throat in frustration especially when she heard the next words.

_“N-no! Stop! P-please… D-don’t!!”_

Chaewon was extremely alarmed at the helplessness of the once gentle sounding voice. She continued to frantically look around, her hand now clutching over her chest as she felt her nails cut her skin.

_Answer me! Where are you?!_

_“I’m fine… we’ll be…”_

Chaewon felt her legs collapse in her horror as tears started streaming down her cheeks. The stranger's voice sounded more like a dying whisper now. She felt her heart drop.

_“Unnie will protect you, Chaewon-ah.”_

Chaewon started trying to gasp for air, her trembling arms hugging her own body. She couldn’t breathe. She felt so suffocated. Her lungs felt like it was heavy, filled with some liquid… filled with... blood? She shakily looked at her bloodied hands and frantically tried to wipe it on her dress.

_No... No. No..! NO!!_

Her effort proved useless, however, as the horrifyingly crimson liquid continued dripping from her hands. Chaewon could also faintly hear voices of people screaming for help— she blocked her ears in an attempt to stop the voices from reaching her but it only got louder and louder until she started screaming for it to stop.

Then there was the sudden silence.

She looked around once again. Her dress was back to white, her hands clean. She felt relief but...

_“Rabbit!! You’re here!!!”_

Chaewon froze on her spot. She felt herself shake in fear at the familiar voice before she slowly looked behind her, only to see _that_ with his horrendous smile a mere inch before her face.

“AAAAAAH!!”

“Chaewon-unnie!” Minjoo dashed towards the older girl who was lying down on her bed.

She had immediately woke up when Chaewon just suddenly started screaming in her sleep, thrashing around as she struggled to breathe and cold beads of sweat started permeating from her white skin. The younger girl shook the girl awake.

“Unnie, I'm here!” Minjoo wrapped her arms around Chaewon tightly in fear.

“M-Minjoo?”

“I'm here, Chaewon-unnie... I'm here...”

Chaewon melted in her hug as she felt the intense relief wash over her because of the girl's presence.

“Y-you're here?”

“Unnie, it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m just right here. I’ll be here to save you, don’t worry.”

At Minjoo’s serene voice, Chaewon opened the eyes she forcefully shut. Raggedly breathing, she reciprocated Minjoo's tight embrace, burying her face on the younger's shoulder, quietly sobbing. Minjoo gently rubbed circles on the older girl’s back, trying her best to soothe the fragile figure as she cried herself to sleep again.

\--

Minjoo smiled at the girl who's comfortably stretching her body like a sleepy cat. “Good morning, Chaewon-unnie.”

“Hmm?” Finally noticing the soft warmth in her arms, Chaewon slightly peeked through her closed eyes which almost bulged out when she saw the younger's nose almost brushing hers.

“M-Minjoo?!”

The older girl who was still groggily clinging to Minjoo a second ago bolted up in shock. This made her laugh, eyes forming crescents and her dimples visible.

“W-what happened? How come you’re on my bed?!”

“You were having a fit earlier so I was comforting you but you never let go of me so I ended up staying here.”

Chaewon winced but Minjoo was just staring at her in amusement before realizing her slightly swollen eyes.

“Unnie, your eyes are a little bit puffy but I think it’s going to be okay later. It’s still six in the morning so there’s still two hours before school.”

“A-ah… really?”

“Let’s go grab some breakfast?”

Chaewon shyly nodded.

It only took half an hour to finish the breakfast they found on the table (it was most probably prepared by Chaeyeon) then the two went in their own rooms to start preparing for school.

Chaewon gave Minjoo the other empty bedroom of her unit so Chaeyeon and Sakura immediately sent the younger girl’s things while the duo went and took care of the process to move. The girls, including Minjoo and Chaewon, were only able to rest late at night after moving, resulting in Chaeyeon blaming it on Sakura’s impulse and arguing (flirting) once again before locking themselves inside their new unit. (Chaewon’s face warped in disgust before she dragged Minjoo far away from the walls as soon as she thought of a scary scenario unfolding in the other unit, forgetting that the room is actually soundproof.)

Honestly, Chaewon thought that moving houses in a day is impossible but the three proved her wrong.

“Unnie, are we going to school together?”

The younger girl, who was now wearing her uniform, approached her. Chaewon still gets mesmerized every time she looks at Minjoo’s long pink hair, admiring how much it compliments her beautiful features. Her beauty makes it seem like she’s not human at all.

_So pretty._

“Unnie?”

Chaewon blinked rapidly before raising her eyebrows in question. “S-sorry, I was spacing out. Mind repeating?”

Minjoo giggled. “I was asking if we're going to school together.”

“Oh? Ah, yeah. Let’s go to the parking lot now.”

“Why the parking lot? The bus stop is— wait… no way…”

“What bus? I’m going to drive.” The older girl said with a smirk on her face.

Minjoo’s face lit up in happiness. “Really? That’s cool!”

“Uhh... n-not really.” Chaewon felt her cheeks get warmer. She was pretty sure her ears were red too but she's thankful that she wouldn't be exposed because of her long wavy reddish-brown hair.

They spent the next few minutes chatting and walking until they reached the parking lot.

Minjoo was grinning from ear to ear, unable to hide her excitement and the giddy feeling inside her. “Unnie, hurry up! Which is your car?”

_I would’ve mistaken her as a fragile and innocent girl if not for the fact that she murdered someone to save me without even batting an eye._

Chaewon chuckled. “You're too excited. What are you? A kindergartener?”

“Unnie!” Minjoo whined.

“Sorry, sorry. Well, here's my car.”

“Hm? Which one?”

Chaewon smiled at Minjoo before stopping in front of her RS7 and opening the passenger seat for Minjoo. “Get in, you baby.”

Minjoo pouted. “I'm not a baby though.”

“Well, you're acting like one and I actually don't mind spoiling you.”

Minjoo shyly slapped her arm, a faint blush visible on her cheeks which made Chaewon grin before she entered her car as well.


	4. Gut Feeling

Arriving at school, the students' eyes were glued on the two who got out of Chaewon's personal car before they started whispering things to one another.

Chaewon hissed in irritation and rolled her eyes.

"Unnie, I'll go to the library now, send me a message later so we can go home together."

"Oh, yeah, sure. See you later." The older coolly said and exchanged a smile with the younger girl before they both turned to head towards their own destinations.

It didn't take a few minutes for Chaewon to arrive in her classroom but before even sitting, the door violently slid open, revealing two girls who quite bear resemblance to her despite not being related by blood.

"Ssaaaaaaaamuuuu!!!"

Chaewon boredly faced the noisy girl who barged inside their room while shouting the nickname she one-sidedly received from her, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Stop making a racket so early in the morning, Choi Yena." Chaewon coldly told her so the girl pouted, lips resembling the beak of a duck.

A small hamster-like girl appeared behind Yena. "Sorry about that, Chaewon-unnie." She spoke with her unique accent.

"It's fine." Chaewon smiled at her before giving her a pat on the head.

"Yuri-ya! Why are you apologizing?!"

"Unnie, you're obviously too loud. We're just in front of you but you act like we're tens of meters away from each other." Yuri clung onto Yena's left arm despite complaining about her girlfriend's loud voice.

"Is that so? Sorry, baby." Yena lightly pinched the girl's cheek before she whipped her head back to Chaewon. "A-N-Y-G-A-Y-S, you! It's being talked about in the whole school! You're dating Minjoo?! How come we never heard anything like that before?! Since when??!"

"Excuse me? What?"

"Since when did you and Minjoo begin dating?!!"

"Ha?"

"Everyone knows now!"

Chaewon felt her heart skip a beat but composed herself, "...are you seriously asking me that?"

"See, unnie? I told you Chaewon with her resting bitch face and salty personality won't date anyone, especially if we're talking about THE angel called Kim Minjoo. She's way out of Chaewon's league. I mean, the only matching thing about them is their surname." Yuri shrugged.

"Were you just dissing me?" She scoffed.

Yena ignored Chaewon's questioning look. "But the two of them came to school together, riding her car? Heck, she never even let us ride it. She should be someone special."

"I just gave her a lift, okay? Plus the reason why I don't let you ride in my car is because I don't want you guys dirtying my baby. Also, you have your own cars so shut up."

"How long have you guys known each other? You don't just randomly give someone a lift and we're talking about YOU. Since when are you guys friends anyways? You never mentioned her before."

"A lot of things happened the other day so we kinda ended up—" Chaewon's words were cut by Yuri squeal.

"It's Kim Minjoo!"

At Yuri's words, the two looked at the direction of the door like meerkats. Chaewon tilted her head when she saw Minjoo fidgeting in front of their classroom, seemingly not being able to find someone she's looking for so she shouted her name. The younger girl glanced at her direction, a bright smile immediately formed on her face.

Seeing Minjoo's smile at them for the very first time, both Yuri and Yena comically fell down.

"Sh-she's a dangerous being." Yena muttered.

"I know right?" Chaewon chuckled, eyes still on Minjoo who's almost prancing towards her direction.

"Chaewon-unnie!" Minjoo called out before realizing the two girls, one face familiar, in front of Chaewon's desk and formally talked, "A-ah, was I perhaps disturbing your talk?"

"It's fine! You two are really friends, huh." Yena gave Minjoo's shoulder a pat.

_I really wanna cut that hand right now for some reason._

Chaewon's eyebrows met in the middle from her thought but her eyes fell on Minjoo's hands, holding a stack of envelopes of different sizes. "What's that?"

Minjoo looked at the letters in her hands and smiled awkwardly, "I got them from my locker earlier."

"Oh? Is that so?" Chaewon said, seemingly displeased.

"Hey, hey. Let's not talk about how much Miss Angel is admired at school. I want to introduce myself."

Minjoo looked at Yena in interest.

"My name's Choi Yena, a senior student from class 3-B and Chaewon's childhood bestfriend!" Yena offered Minjoo her right hand for a handshake so the younger girl took it.

"I'm Kim Minjoo, a sopho—"

"A sophomore from class 2-A, right? It's okay. You don't have to introduce yourself formally. You're really famous, you see. And since you're Chaewon's, there's no need to be all formal!" Yena laughed heartily.

"My what? And cutting her off is rude." Chaewon stared daggers at Yena, meanwhile, Minjoo only tilted her head at their words before Yuri got her attention.

"I'm Jo Yuri, you probably already know me since we're classmates." The two of them shook hands, smiling at each other. "Just call me Yuri. Yena-unnie wouldn't mind being called Yena-unnie so feel free to call her that."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Yuri and Yena-unnie."

Chaewon cleared her throat. "Enough with the introductions and don't mind them. What's up?"

"The classroom's white ceil—"

"Shut your mouth or I won't give your club the budget for the next few months." Chaewon intervened before Yena finished, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I wasn't even talking to you."

"You said cutting off people's words is rude but you also did it! And hey, that's power harassment! What kind of StuCo president are you?!"

"Someone who's only being merciful to a certain gaming club that's on the verge of disbandment due to it not really helping the students at school which was simply spared because her friend begged on her knees not to sign the abolishment paper."

Minjoo and Yuri secretly giggled at the two.

"O-okay, I'll zip my mouth." Yena turned to Yuri and embraced her, making the younger girl comfort the sulking duck while laughing.

"So?"

Chaewon turned to Minjoo.

"Unnie, I have somewhere to go today so I'll be leaving for a bit. I'll be back after class."

"Huh? Wh—"

Chaewon paused when she realized Minjoo's eyes, the shine from her eyes faltering — silent wrath and pain alternating with her pure eyes. That same darkness she saw the first time they met was almost visible but the younger girl seemed to be trying to stop it.

She isn't dumb enough to let it go unnoticed. Even though she barely knows her, she knew the girl must be suffering from something too.

Chaewon let out a sigh and approached her. Reaching for Minjoo's cheeks, her thumbs gently caressed the younger girl's smooth skin.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you. Don't push yourself, okay? Calm down." She whispered, voice so small yet the hint of worry was evident.

Minjoo froze in shock at the older girl's action, her soft and sweet voice, like an angel's, echoing in her mind. Her face immediately flushed from the unexpected affectionate gesture Chaewon did, something she never in her life foresaw.

"Y-yes. See you, unnie." Minjoo found her shoes interesting, clearly distracting herself. Chaewon seeing the girl's reaction raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-I gotta go now." Minjoo walked robotically, leaving Chaewon behind, however, when she saw the younger girl's red ears, she realized what in the heavens she just actually did.

"What the fuck?" She covered her face with her hands, blushing from embarrassment, heart unable to calm down. "Oh my god!"

"That should be our line!! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"I don't know! I did that by instinct!"

\--

"Sakura-unnie!"

"Minjoo-ya! Took you long enough." Sakura smiled at the younger girl.

"S-sorry to make you wait. Where's Chaeyeon-unnie?" Minjoo was covering her face with her right hand when she suddenly noticed her other elder sister missing.

"Oh, she just had to take care of something. Are you okay though?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the reason you called us here is because you _felt _something, right?"

"A-ah, right. My bad."

Sakura finally noticed Minjoo's flushed face and laughed. "...so did something happen? You only said you'll inform Chaewon that you're going somewhere but did she do something amusing?"

"They were flirting inside the room." Minjoo flinched in surprise, a hand on her chest when Chaeyeon suddenly appeared behind her.

"Unnie! Are you planning to kill me?!"

"As if you'll die from that. But maybe Chaewon will be the death of you someday." The older girl poked Minjoo's sides with a teasing smile.

"Flirting? Fill me in with the details later, Chaeyeon." Sakura gave Chaeyeon a grin but Minjoo stomped her feet and whimpered.

"I can't believe you did _it_ again, unnie!"

"It's inborn. Of course, it's normal for her to _unconsciously_ do it."

"I don't really need permission to see what I see when passing by, right?"

"Why were you even there inside the building? You don't go to school."

"I decided to try experiencing school too and go to a proper school for at least ten days as an exchange student~ So I just visited _my_ classroom but I witnessed such an unusual sight. Our Minjoo is grown up now!"

"I know, right? Our Minguri already has a girlfriend~"

"Stop it! Sakura-unnie! Chaeyeon-unnie! And wait, are you—"

"Shush, I want to see Chaewon's reaction myself. Anyways..." Chaeyeon's smile disappeared the moment she was about to touch another subject, her tone deeper. "Minjoo..."

"Ah... I _felt_ _something_ lurking around the grounds. Something _really _nasty..."

Chaeyeon just continued to ponder, her eyes remaining emotionless yet sharp. Sakura, on the other hand, nodded at Minjoo's words, a smile no longer traceable on her beautiful face as she adorned a cold expression.

"Is that so?"

"Actually, Saku-chan and I received a message from dad warning us about some _parasites_ hiding in our territory. One particular group had the guts to act whatever they please."

"And those crappy beings are seriously disgusting too. I mean according to the information, they're preying on children. Serial kidnappers and killers? We're used to dealing with them but _kidnapping, drugging, raping, and murdering_ children for what? Fun? That's just..."

"Oh." Suddenly, drops of blood dripped from Minjoo's balled fist but the girl was unconcerned. "That's something worth hunting for. Let's see... Sakura-unnie, Chaeyeon-unnie, why don't we have some fun with them too?" A sweet but chilling smile appeared on her face.

Both Sakura and Chaeyeon lazily gave her a smirk, they're eyes burning from something deep and dark.

"With pleasure."

_Let the hunt begin._

_\--_

The wind calmly blew inside the dark room of the student council. The thin silk curtain danced with uncertainty as it slowly touched the small back of the girl who was busy scribbling down a document she got from the mountains of paper on both of her sides.

"Chaewon-sunbaenim, you should probably take a rest now. It's already quarter-past six and all of the other council members are gone."

"...yeah, I should." She sighed and put down her pen, hands massaging her temples. Both her secretary, Honda Hitomi, and treasurer, Yabuki Nako, gave her a chuckle while shaking their heads.

Minjoo is late. Really late. Good thing she was able to stop thinking about anything the moment she started her council work but the classes have ended since hours ago. She never received a message from the younger girl and it's making her worried and paranoid now that her work is done.

_Is she okay? She didn't get attacked right?_

Chaewon impatiently tapped her foot as she frowned in concern. A knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts. Her eyes automatically glanced at the door which is located just a few meters away from her table.

"Who's there?"

"I'll go check it, Chaewon-sunbaenim." Her secretary volunteered.

The girl opened the door to reveal a pretty woman in her early thirties. She faintly whispered something to the secretary and smiled at Chaewon.

"Sunbaenim, it's Miss Soyou. She says she has to talk to me and Nako. We'll be right back."

"Sorry, Chaewon. Let me borrow Tomi and Bukki for a bit." The head of the said teacher suddenly popped out from the entrance with an apologetic smile to which Chaewon only answered with a curt nod.

After gently closing the door behind them, Chaewon was left alone in the room. The air was rather stuffy for her. The light is starting to be swallowed by the darkness, the streaks of pink and orange were no longer visible in the sky and it scared her. It reminds her of that time, of her nightmare.

Chaewon felt a sharp pain in her head for a few seconds before she found her breathing becoming erratic. She grabbed her phone with her trembling hands and dialed a number.

_Please pick up... please... I beg you..._

The phone rang for a minute but was left unanswered. Dread. She cursed inside, tried to calm herself down, and started calling the number once again to see if the other line will at least pick up this time. She was pacing back and forth, unable to calm her nerves when Minjoo finally answered, making her plop down on her chair in relief.

She took deep breaths and calmed herself but froze from shock when she heard Minjoo's deep voice after a short silence. She could identify the seething anger from her tone.

_[.....who is it?]_

She mustered up enough courage to open her mouth. "M-Minjoo?"

_[C-Chaewon-unnie?]_

"Yes, Minjoo, it's me. A-are you okay?"

_[Oh. Yeah, I was just busy doing something.] _The older girl smiled the moment she recognized the hint of fluster in Minjoo's reply, tone way too soft as if the rage from earlier was nothing but an illusion. She once again took deep breaths and calmed her nerves.

"Did I disturb you? My bad."

She heard Minjoo sigh in relief before giggling. _[Not really...]_

"Where are you? Can you come here soon?"

_[...oh... I'm... I'm just near the school. Wait a bit more, unnie. I'll go to you.]_

Chaewon heard Minjoo call out to both Chaeyeon and Sakura. They then whispered among themselves, leaving her out of the conversation before the younger girl continued to talk to her again.

_[Unnie, I'll probably be a bit late but wait for me. I just asked Chaeyeon-unnie to finish our business, don't worry. I'm on my way now.]_

"Okay. Thank you. I really owe you a lot." Chaewon leaned on her chair's backrest and looked at the window, noticing how the sky was already black — stars were starting to glitter in the dark with all their might.

_[No need to thank me.]_ Minjoo giggled on the other line and corners of Chaewon's lips curved further. _[Sorry for letting you wait, unnie.]_

"It's fine. Be careful... with whatever you might be doing, I mean. Come here safely."

She heard an energetic hum from the other line before both of them bid goodbye.

Chaewon remained seated on her chair as she recollected her thoughts. It was nice to be able to depend on someone, on Minjoo to be specific, but she felt slightly off at the back of her mind. She stared at her bony hands.

"_Kim Chaewon... You need... learn how to k—_"

Chaewon held her head in pain when she heard a baritone voice in her head. 

She crouched on her seat but luckily, it did not take long enough for Minjoo to call her back saying she's already on her way to the council room. It made her forget the pain which felt as if her head was being cracked open. She smiled the moment she heard the girl's serene voice.

Shortly, the door swung open. Her ears perked up. She knew from the sound of their footsteps that it was her council members. Chaewon faced the girls who entered with a smile, somehow making one of them blush for some reason.

"Sorry for the wait, President." Nako said.

"It's okay. We're dismissed. Be safe on your way home." She looked at her hardworking underclassmen who stuck with her until late and gave them another smile, but her eyes automatically fell on the girl with the pink hair behind them who just arrived and was staring with a rather sweet smile.

"Minjoo..." Chaewon's features softened further as she looked apologetically at the girl. "You're here. Sorry for the trouble."

Minjoo walked towards her table with a pout. "Unnie, please. We already talked about this. I'll be here for you, okay?" Minjoo sternly whispered at first but a soft chuckle escaped from her mouth. "And it's not like you disturbed me or anything since it's actually more like you saved me from a headache."

"Headache? Just what were you doing?" Chaewon giggled but Minjoo froze at her question before smiling again.

"Just something. Let's go?"

"Ah, Hiichan, Nako, I'll be going now." Chaewon spoke in a higher volume than when she was speaking with Minjoo.

"Y-yeah, take care!" Hitomi stuttered at her words then grabbed Nako's arm and whispered something.

"Bye! See you tomorrow."

The two of them head towards the door, not hearing the remaining pair's late gasps in shock and their almost voiceless conversation.

"Ch-Chaewon-sunbaenim can actually smile like that?"

"Hiichan, I feel like fainting... is this reality?! The so-called Ice Witch is being soft and gay?! Pinch my cheeks please!"

  
  



	5. Faith and Trust

Two girls lying down the bed were illuminated by the mint-colored curtains that beautifully lit up the room — of course, it was not the curtains that produced the light but the sky had already turned to a pleasant ocean of bright blue, streaks of fluffy clouds already visible outside the windows which decorated the skies like some strokes of white paint on canvas. The bright sun is also beginning to wake everyone up by showing its might, signaling the new start of the day as the usual early birds started singing their own hymns along with the roaring of the car engines outside.

“Chaewon-unnie, it’s time to wake up.” Minjoo gently tapped the girl beside her whose arms were wrapped around her waist comfortably. She, however, received a groggy groan out of annoyance as an answer with Chaewon further tightening her hold in protest.

“Unnie?”

“Five more minutes.” Chaewon whined, her adorable antics making the younger girl chuckle. She had slept rather late for the past few days after studying diligently so the younger girl let her be.

“Okay, okay.”

Minjoo stared at the white ceiling of Chaewon's room before she began tapping Chaewon’s back in rhythm while grinning.

She thought about how Chaewon’s actions were rather childish and cute. Being together with her for almost two weeks now, she found a lot of hidden sides to Chaewon, stuff that no one else but her knows. She had to admit, this spoiled side of Chaewon that she couldn’t resist is probably her favorite. It seems like the older girl had grown rather too attached to her. Well, even Minjoo did, probably more than Chaewon does. She was unsure about it, however — she knows she's not a psychic to measure someone’s fondness for her but she could come to conclusion and assume that the older girl wants her company the same way she does too through her actions.

Things were going so fast and sometimes Minjoo, herself, finds it absurd. She thinks about how quickly they started feeling comfortable with each other.

It made Minjoo smile.

It was around three days after she guarded Chaewon when they began sharing one bed. Although it was undeniably awkward at first, they found themselves snuggling for warmth just a few hours later as if the previous embarrassment was nothing but an illusion. Shortly, they realized that a company on the bed did them miracles. They knew it wasn't just because someone was with them on the bed since it was precisely because the person they want to stay with is next to them that Chaewon started to get a good night’s rest and so does Minjoo. Minjoo’s presence helped Chaewon's nightmares to die down, her panic attacks easily dealt with by a tight hug and her soft voice. On the other hand, Chaewon’s presence soothes Minjoo’s bloodthirst that triggers her hunting tendencies at night. She drowns in Chaewon scent and it was enough to block off any brutal thoughts that could hinder a good night's sleep.

_ Still... _

Minjoo leaned her cheek on the older girl's temple as she sighed to herself.

There were plenty of instances when the taller girl caught the look on Chaewon eyes — how dull the shine on her orbs becomes after she suffers from a headache in the morning. To make it worse, it became a constant occurrence whenever Chaewon woke up from her sleep. It was only until yesterday when she saw Chaewon standing in front of her body mirror with an unreadable expression, that she was reassured by the older girl that she fortunately no longer felt the hellish migraine after waking up. It worried Minjoo, of course, but the perfectly sculpted smile on the older girl's lips coupled by her sweet voice whispering her assurances made her trust the girl's words...

...it was definitely not because she was cuddling with Chaewon that her worries dissipated into thin air. _ Definitely not. _

“What are you grinning about so early in the morning?” Chaewon gently pushed Minjoo away and sluggishly got up from her bed, eyes barely open.

“Nothing.” Minjoo laughed, her eyes forming crescents. “Unnie, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Hmm… have you forgotten that we’re supposed to eat breakfast with Chaeyeon-unnie and Sakura-unnie today?”

“Oh… right. My bad.” Minjoo pouted and Chaewon let out a lazy chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go and prepare for school. We still have exams later. It’s the last day for our finals.”

“Yes, ma’am… although I have a strong inkling that Chaeyeon-unnie is already outside the room...”

Chaewon grinned in agreement. “Bet she's actually about to open the door a second after I finish talking.”

“How do you kno—”

“Good morning, love birds! Time to eat breakfast!”

The two girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing, their innocent-sounding giggles bouncing around the walls of the room. They were used to Chaeyeon’s teasing so they ignored what she just called them... although both of them can’t deny the shade of red on their cheeks and ears.

Chaeyeon could only watch them with a warm smile. Minjoo was never like that, she has never seen the younger girl act carefreely in her entire life. She was finally acting her age.

She decided to quietly leave the two alone in their small paradise... 

...yet she knows that it was but a temporary freedom for Minjoo and Chaewon.

_ Almost one day left. _

Chaeyeon closed her eyes as she sighed to herself.

The Kims arrived minutes later in the dining room right after changing into their uniforms. They were greeted by a tooth-rotting scene with Sakura busying herself as she tinkered with her laptop, all focused while affectionately being spoon-fed by Chaeyeon, who was also eating from the same plate (she was also helping her input data). The younger pair smiled at them — one was genuine while the other could feel the slight repulsion at the disgustingly sweet sight (Chaewon loves them but she thinks they should get a room). As they were in their own world, the older pair failed to notice their presence until Chaewon faked a cough to earn their attention.

“So who’re the love birds now?” She rolled her eyes.

Chaeyeon looked at them, eyes twinkling and an expectant smile on her face while pointing to Sakura and herself as if asking in confirmation.

“Yes, yes, it’s the two of you. Who else would it be? Although it was supposed to be rhetorical.” Chaewon burst out laughing. “By the way, Chaeyeon-unnie, have you finished studying?” 

“Uh. Not really.” Chaeyeon smiled sheepishly. 

“She doesn't need to study.” Sakura muttered without looking at them. “Your materials are considered elementary in her case.”

“...I'm not even surprised anymore. You even got a perfect score for the transferee exams last week. You’re a monster.” Chaewon's eyebrows knitted together. Knowing more about these girls just makes her think all of them are not even humans anymore.

The day when Chaewon found out that Chaeyeon had transferred (more like sent by a prestigious school to test the level of teaching in accordance to an _agreement_ between their schools but not really transferred) to their school, she actually thought the girl standing on the podium of the room was just her imagination. She almost fell down from her chair, however, when Mister Hongki (their handsome homeroom teacher according to her classmates), introduced the transfer student, Lee Chaeyeon, to them.

It was extremely unbelievable.

When she realized it was actually Minjoo’s elder sister, her eyes almost popped out of her sockets from surprise. She’s also not going to forget the fact that she saw Chaeyeon barely stopping herself from laughing out loud due to amusement — her right hand covering her mouth as she crouched while facing sideways after she saw Chaewon’s reaction.

If Chaewon was being honest, Chaeyeon transferring to their school made her admire the older girl more. The entrance exam taken by transferees was said to be almost impossible to pass yet it was told that Chaeyeon actually got a perfect score.

_ She’s really extreme in a lot of ways. _

Chaewon shook her head. “Seriously though, unnie. Our test is for finals. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? You haven’t studied the entire week.”

“I’m fine with that. I’m pretty confident.” Chaeyeon smiled at her sweetly.

“That’s kinda annoying. I study my ass off every time it’s exam period.”

“I got the knowledge after my intimate sessions with Saku-chan.” Chaeyeon winked at Chaewon making the younger pair choke on their food (from seeing how awkward she is at winking like her girlfriend Sakura and how she worded it wrongly).

“That sounds so wrong.” Minjoo barely croaked out.

“By intimate sessions, she means cuddling while I was reading through books.” Sakura corrected, laughing as she continued typing on her laptop. “Your lessons are pretty basic. It's like asking a mathematician to answer what's the sum of one plus one.”

“Also, you can just study in advance, you know?” Chaeyeon grinned. “I pretty much did it just so I could spend a lot of time with Saku-chan. Thankfully because of that, I don’t need to kill some of my already few brain cells when it’s exam period.”

“I can only hope.” Chaewon laughed emptily. “I don't have a study buddy.”

“Why not the girl beside you? Even Minjoo studies in advance. She’s probably learning the same material as graduating college students now so she can teach you.”

“What?!” Chaewon looked at Minjoo in disbelief but the eyes of the younger girl automatically shifted away from her as they darted around the room, avoiding her piercing gaze.

“Oh, right. Chaewon-ah.”

“Yes?”

“We’ll be off somewhere later in the afternoon.” Chaeyeon informed the girl.

“Somewhere?”

“Just have to take care of something.” Minjoo added. “Sorry, unnie. I don't think I'll be able to go home with you.”

“I see. You don't need to apologize. Please be careful.” Chaewon smiled.

“Minjoo will most probably return late but she'll leave earlier than us.” Sakura finally looked at them and closed her laptop shut. “We're worried about you.”

“Thank you...”

Chaewon felt her heart grow warm. It felt so nice to know that she actually has people worrying about her. She smiled.

“To be honest...”

“Hmm?” The three looked at her.

“...I was about to tell you guys that I’ll be off for a family dinner later and I… well… maybe I’ll be driven home by our chauffeur later in the evening. She doesn’t need to come home with me.”

“I see.” Sakura gave her a nod.

“That… and there’s a chance that I won’t be arriving home though.”

At Chaewon’s words, Minjoo stopped eating and looked at her bewildered. Chaewon could immediately recognize the hint of restlessness from her big eyes. She's worried about her condition.

“I might sleep in the mansion. Since tomorrow is a holiday, they’d most probably bug me to sleep there. They won't stop until I comply.” She continued as she placed her hand on Minjoo's. “Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

Minjoo hummed and gave her a warm smile. “Just ring me up if you ever need me, unnie.”

\--

“Praise the gods!” Yena screamed at the top of her lungs as she deflated on Chaewon's desk.

“Why is your first instinct always to come to me after exams?” Chaewon narrowed her eyes at the older girl. 

At this point, their batchmates already got used to Yena's loud mouth so they, fortunately, remained unfazed despite the noise Yena made. Still, it didn't save Chaewon from the second-hand embarrassment. It has always been that way.

She sighed. “Go to your girlfriend.”

“I would if I could. Her room is literally two floors below ours.” Yena pouted like a sulking child.

“Whatever. So? Why are you here?”

“I want to rechaaaarge. Hug me Ssammu!!” 

“I swear...”

“Please?”

Chaewon rolled her eyes in annoyance but still stood up to let her bestfriend hug her. “Here.”

“Thank you!” Yena grinned before she wrapped her arms around Chaewon's slim waist while she rested her head on her shoulder.

“I would seriously mistake the two of you as girlfriends if not for the fact that I know you.”

The two whipped their heads in the direction of the voice.

“Chaeyeon-ah!”

Yena grinned mischievously at Chaeyeon. The two older girls had gotten along so well ever since Chaeyeon transferred. It even came to a point where Chaewon thinks Chaeyeon and Yena have known each other for a long time. She knew that wasn't the case, however. Chaeyeon is from a different _ world _ while she and Yena are normally living in society so she's really happy that Yena found a new good friend.

“I thought you're a duck, not a sloth.”

“You have no idea how comfortable it is to hug her.” Yena chirped energetically at Chaeyeon who was snickering at them.

“Better than Yuri?”

“That, I deny. Yuri is a hundred times better. No offense to my Ssammu tho.” 

“Well, why don't you let go of me now?” Chaewon suggested, lightly pushing the older girl away but was hugged by the other even tighter.

“Don't wanna!”

“Then I'll go hug Yuri instead.” Chaeyeon smirked, jokingly attempting to walk towards the door where the girl's hamster-like lover is standing as she watched the spectacle with a warm smile.

“Wait, what?!”

“Look at her waddle.” Chaeyeon cackled. 

It didn't take a beat for Yena to finally let go of Chaewon, scurrying towards her girlfriend and engulfing her in a tight hug before lifting her as she spun around in joy. “My Jjoyul!!”

Yuri let out a squeal and a giggle. “Stop it!”

“You're really acting like you didn't see each other for days.”

Chaeyeon looked at Chaewon with her eyebrows raised. “_ You totally look like that when you're with Minjoo though. _”

“Pardon?”

“I said you look like you did a good job during the exams. Did you ace it?”

“I'm not so sure. Hopefully, I did. By the way, unnie. When are you guys leaving?”

“I'm about to fetch Minjoo in her classroom. I just wanted to inform you so I approached you.”

“Before Yena-unnie dramatically hugged me?”

“Yep.” Chaeyeon said, popping the 'p' while she's at it.

Chaewon chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“I've only been here for a few days but they sure wear their emotions on their sleeves. It makes them lovable and precious.” The taller girl smiled fondly at the overly affectionate pair. “They're people who you'll want to protect and will protect you even if it cost them greatly. They're kind to a fault.”

“Right.”

“They're real friends. Trust them.”

“I know.” Chaewon smiled. “I would do the same for them. W-well. To be honest, I also see you, Sakura-unnie, and Minjoo as real friends. I hope this stays the same.”

Chaewon hid the blush on her cheeks, not realizing the way Chaeyeon suddenly paused before a sweet smile appeared on her face while humming.

“Well, I have to go to the gates now, Chaeyeon-unnie. My chauffeur is waiting there for me at the moment. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Chaeyeon remained smiling, trying her best to hide the bitter taste that was left in her mouth.

\--

“It’s almost time, huh.” Sakura sighed as she rested her chin on her palm.

_ “I hate to say this but she can’t be hidden forever, Vulpes. It's been thirteen days.” _ Another one added. She crossed her arms and directed her gaze upwards to stare absentmindedly at the room's white ceiling while playing with the lollipop in her mouth.

Chaeyeon scanned the others while sitting alone on a couch, her usual kind facade replaced by a blank expression. “We’ve done what we can. We bought time but the higher-ups are aware of her existence now. There’s no helping it, she has to choose.”

_ “If that's the limit, then there's nothing you can do. Abyss and Strigid already did their parts.” _ The girl sitting beside the seemingly absent-minded girl turned to her, her sharp eyes seemingly capable of intimidating anyone who sees them bore into her but the other girl remained unfazed. _ “What do you say, Temis?” _

The said person reached for her Switch then took out the candy from her mouth. _ “As you know, I’ve known her for the longest time, Vulpes. She’ll understand. We’re not blood-related for nothing. And perhaps...” _ She languidly looked at the four other girls with her inside the room and pointed the lollipop at them one by one before smirking. _ “Eins, Vulpes, Strigid, and Abyss... you guys will be in for a surprise.” _

“What do you mean by that?” Chaeyeon, who was referred to as Strigid, queried. Her eyebrows raised in question. She gave Abyss — Sakura, a look, trying to ask if she knew what Temis had meant but the girl only smiled at her weakly in a negative. She sighed. “Can you explain it to us”

_ “I wonder too?” _ Temis laughed. _ “Well, my advice? Don't do anything for now and follow the orders. Trust Eins.” _

Chaeyeon chuckled, shaking her head.

_ “More importantly, this case should be over as soon as possible.” _ The shortest but oldest among the five crossed her legs and rolled her eyes. Eins isn't as attached to the girl in question unlike the other four, it made her feel detached about the topic on hand. She couldn't care less who that person is.

There was only silence between them as if they’re attending a burial. Their pure black outfits didn’t help with brightening the mood either, it simply made everything even gloomier than it should.

“We can't buy more time anymore, huh...”

_ “Vulpes...” _ The strict-looking girl muttered. _ “She has to choose.” _

“I know. Whatever her decision is, I’ll respect it.” Finally opening her mouth once again, Minjoo gripped her forearm, trying to reassure herself. “I'll believe in Chaewon-unnie and wait for her till the end. I have faith... I have faith.”

_ “That's right, have faith in her. Trust her.” _ Temis gave them a knowing smile. _ “She'll choose the right thing... the same way I did.” _

  
  
  



	6. Sorry

A slender figure in a black hoodie stealthily jumped over the two-meter tall and heavily guarded fence, landing on a concrete floor with a soft and almost soundless thud. Like a cat, she proceeded to move around with little to no noise inside the gigantic and extravagant garden before her. To be frank, she was quite taken aback. Seeing the real thing despite staring at its layout on a blueprint for hours still felt extremely different. Indeed, it showed how many dozens of hectares _her_ home is but it was simply overwhelming seeing how much it flaunts the wealth of the family who owns the area.

The girl sighed before shaking her head.

It took her almost half an hour to finish treading around the massive expanse of greens before arriving in front of the white mansion — or maybe it could be considered a castle due to its size. She circled around near the unending lush bushes and trees to hide from the burly guards and although the security cameras were thankfully already tampered by _a_ _certain friend_ she still decided to try to evade them as well. Surveying around the place, she tried to scan the structure while looking for a certain balcony with open lights and pleasant mint-colored curtains. She effortlessly parkoured her way up to the walls of the room in order to reach the balcony of her muse on the third floor as if her body was but cotton from the lightness of every movement.

The girl stopped on her track as she heard the muffled melody of an almost ominous-sounding piano piece coming from the room. The familiar song made her heart feel heavier and pained by the second and before she knew it, she was already trying to stop the silent tears which were threatening to escape from her eyes. She couldn't move her body as she drowned in her swirling emotions heavily mixed with the anxiety due to the unknown future that the girl she came for holds.

She was able to perceive the overflowing wrath and sadness as opposed to the usual use of fear and sorrow by other professionals she had heard from somewhere who played the same piece. Chaewon is able to channel her raw emotions by simply pressing the keys in expertise and it made Minjoo shudder.

She felt suffocated by the peaceful yet seething anger Chaewon was showing as if she was being strangled by the girl.

The pink-haired girl felt conflicted. She doesn't know where those emotions are coming from but she knows that it's real and it's deeply rooted in the older girl's heart as if the music is her way of showing what's inside her.

She wondered.

_Maybe she knows..._

When the last notes echoed, Minjoo finally let out the breath she instinctively held in without _knowing._ She closed her eyes and composed herself, wiping the stream of warm tears that betrayed her. It didn't take long for her to finally calm down before she gently knocked on the windowpane of the room. “Ch-Chaewon-unnie?”

There was silence for a few seconds — it felt so dreadfully slow as if it took hours for the younger girl.

“Minjoo?” A sweet voice from inside called out weakly.

“I’m here, unnie.”

Chaewon pressed the button to move the curtains away which covered the entirety of her door and windows, exposing the unbelievably spacious bedroom. She walked towards the door, trying to look for the beauty who owns the kind voice she heard outside her balcony.

“Hey.” She smiled as she opened the door.

Minjoo forced a smile to mask her murky emotions. “Hey, unnie.”

“Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Oh. I'm fine, unnie.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am.” Minjoo laughed. “How about you? Do you feel fine despite being alone?”

Chaewon ushered the younger girl inside her room while smiling. “Yeah, I did get sort of anxious but it’s not as bad anymore. I played the piano to help me.”

“I heard you play it.”

“Oh...” Chaewon paused and looked at her with an unreadable expression — the same expression she had _that_ morning before a bright smile bloomed on her face. “Is that so? I hope it sounded good. I haven't played the piano since forever.”

“You were like a professional.” Minjoo smiled warmly, her worries pushed at the back of her mind. “May I perhaps know the title of the piece?”

“...it's from Mozart's Requiem. The seventh movement,_ Lacrimosa_.”

Minjoo hummed. “I see. That was an intense composition.”

Chaewon chuckled. “No one caught you on your way here, right?”

“I wonder?” The younger blurted out with a cheeky grin, dismissing the fact that the older girl naturally diverted the topic.

“I really have to question the security of the house which was dubbed as the most secure place in Korea. Kim Minjoo, just what are you?”

“Who am I? Your protector and guardian angel.” The younger girl wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

“Yeah, right.” Chaewon rolled her eyes while smiling. “Where's Sakura-unnie and Chaeyeon-unnie?”

“Somewhere. I just came here to meet you.”

She watched Minjoo remove her shoes to place them next to the wall in an orderly manner. Chaewon giggled to herself seeing the girl take a seat at the corner of her cozy king-sized bed while letting her eyes roam around the room in awe. She could understand the girl's reaction. After all, it's the kind of bedroom so large that you're able to put a grand piano at the side without any problem — not to brag but the whole third floor is practically considered her room.

“I’m glad that you came here yourself but what made you sneakily visit me without Sakura-unnie and Chaeyeon-unnie’s consent?”

The younger girl remained silent, peering through Chaewon's chestnut orbs which never left her ever since she entered the room. Chaewon could swear to the stars that she's currently almost able to see the infinite amount of emotions she holds as if they were twinkling from the very depth of her soul — how Minjoo's eyes glimmered from something foreign yet familiar feeling when looking at her.

The older one tilted her head in concern.

“Minjoo?”

“Min?”

“Hey...”

“Kim Minj—”

_“Unnie… no matter what happens, never let yourself be killed.” _The girl gave her a blank look as she softly muttered the words, mouth barely moving, before melting into a warm smile as if it was only the older girl’s hallucination.

Chaewon froze for a moment but still managed to calmly sit on the bed next to the girl.

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t you just say—”

“It's nothing.”

Minjoo let her upper body fall on the bed before rolling around and shuffling around to hug Chaewon from behind. She snuggled her face on the girl’s back, letting the older girl's minty scent fill her lungs before she placed her chin on Chaewon's shoulder, further tightening the arms she snaked around her tiny waist.

“What's wrong? Seriously?” She chuckled, affectionately rubbing her cheek on Minjoo's with her eyes closed.

“Nothing. I just missed you... and I want you to always be safe.”

Chaewon hummed, putting her hands on Minjoo's arms while drawing circles with her thumb. “I'll make sure to always be okay for you.”

“Please...” Chaewon's breathing hitched when she felt Minjoo's lips grazing her neck as she spoke, unaware that the girl's next words were left floating in her mind.

_I'm scared that you'll leave me..._

The younger girl completely buried her face in the crook of Chaewon's neck, not bothered by the fact that she could feel how fast Chaewon’s pulse had become because of what she did. It made Minjoo calm even as she felt her own heart beating in harmony with the older’s. She was pretty sure the other could feel it from her back — and she confirmed it when Chaewon leaned her back closer towards Minjoo, heartbeat calmer than before. Minjoo further tightened her embrace on the girl, bathing herself in the warmth she desperately wanted to calm her emotions.

“Minjoo?” She felt Chaewon hum in vibration as she talked, breaking the comfortable silence which drowned them for minutes.

“My bad, Chaewon-unnie.” Minjoo gave her a meaningful look, a serene smile on her lips. She hesitantly let go of the girl but not before planting a chaste kiss on Chaewon’s cheek, making the older girl malfunction with eyes wide open in shock and visibly pink cheeks.

“Wh-what was that for?”

“I wonder.” Minjoo giggled, her face actually as red as Chaewon’s but she tried to remain calm.

The other girl, unable to take it, crawled towards her fluffy pillows to cover her face in embarrassment. Minjoo watched her with a smile but when she removed the pillow and showed a face of composure after a few seconds of silence (her ears say otherwise, however), the younger girl couldn't help but fail to stop herself from giggling.

“You're so cute, unnie.”

“Shut up!” She retorted, throwing the pillow at the younger's face.

Minjoo laughed heartily, catching the soft projectile at ease even before it landed.

“You’re being awfully touchy.” Chaewon tried sounding unconcerned but she couldn’t hide the glee in her tone. “What's with you tonight?”

“It’s nothing, you’re just overthinking, unnie. Aren’t we always wild like this in bed?” Minjoo moved herself to make sure they were sitting side by side.

“Quit making it sound weird.” The older girl playfully elbowed Minjoo while giggling.

“Even though you’re the one who thinks about weird things.” The younger one teased. “Did you think about another thing?”

“Shut up.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Anyways, are you staying here tonight?”

Minjoo tilted her head upwards, staring at the dark ceiling sprinkled with beautiful white dots like stars as she pondered. “Might as well do, right? I’ll have to ask Chaeyeon-unnie and Sakura-unnie for a favor now.” She smiled before scooping her phone from her pocket and quickly typing a long message for her sisters-slash-parents.

Setting her phone down the table beside the bed after a minute, she glanced at Chaewon, who has been staring at her the entire time, then gave her a warm smile.

The older returned a grin as she scooted closer to the mysterious girl beside her, hugging Minjoo comfortably. The younger girl remained silent, seemingly contemplating about something she’s deeply worried about with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Minjoo weakly smiled._ “If you ever receive a weird message tomorrow, please follow it… even though it’s risky, please take your chance...”_

“Hmm?”

“Ah, n-nothing...”

“That's the second time you muttered something.” Chaewon shrugged.

“I said, I wanted to make sure you're feeling more comfortable with me. I don't want you to be awkward.”

The older girl chuckled softly.

“Your presence is soothing for me, almost as if you really live up to your title at school... an angel, an angel who got a lot of secrets.” Chaewon, whose arms were wrapping around Minjoo’s stomach, inched her face closer towards Minjoo's, ignoring the fact that their noses are almost touching. Her beautiful orbs were looking deep inside her as if trying to delve into her mind. It made the younger girl break the eye contact, afraid that her thoughts would indeed be read by her.

Chaewon smiled, her eyes fluttering to a close. She sluggishly leaned her forehead on Minjoo’s while reassuring her. “Don’t worry. Everyone has secrets and I won’t go trying to dig into yours just to satisfy my curiosity. Who knows, maybe I have one too?”

Minjoo stared at her, confused when she heard the girl’s last sentence which was uttered in a slightly husky voice.

She couldn't tell Chaewon but whether she liked it or not, Chaeyeon and Sakura already looked through her files after the incident, both official ones as well as illegal ones. They searched for every data available about the girl. She felt guilty but privacy was never a thing to respect in their world.

Even if she's someone important... even if she feels butterflies everytime their skins touch... her duty is her duty. It is something they were taught to use to their advantage, something drilled into them as a part of their discipline.

And so without Chaewon's consent, they found every bit of her story; from growing up being kidnapped over and over again, being constantly guarded by their security personnel, isolated at school before she met her two best friends, to how her closest cousin died two years ago which was shortly followed by the _certain_ younger sister.

Minjoo was baffled — just how much more is Chaewon hiding?

Then as if to plant a seed of doubt in her mind, she suddenly recalled the figure of Sakura frowning over one of Chaewon’s histories they never got to solve. A kidnapping case when she was younger; when she was but an elementary school kid. Two dead people, two survivors; kidnappers never caught as if they were phantoms. It took them two months to finally rescue the girl and three years of therapy as well as a few missing workers. Due to her parents becoming too scared for it to happen again, it became the last time the girl got kidnapped as they further tightened the security around her.

Minjoo mentally cursed Temis as she had kept everything about her and Chaewon a secret, stopping them from unveiling some parts of Chaewon's life despite the constant teasing after she sparked their undying curiosity.

She sighed, guilt once again taking over her. It felt as if she was being unfair when she has plenty of secrets herself while they forcibly looked into Chaewon's story without permission.

Minjoo frowned.

“Hey, why are you getting sad all of a sudden?”

Minjoo could recognize the sleepiness from her voice which revealed how much the older girl is trying to fight off the tempting drowsiness that's slowly invading her being. She decided to set aside her worries for the meantime as she stared at the girl beside her with a smile. She wanted to spend time with her, _especially now that there's barely time left. _

She smiled, one from mixed emotions. “Unnie?”

“...yeah?”

“Can I kiss your cheek again?”

“......”

Minjoo glanced at the older girl when no one answered her but she ended up laughing when she realized that Chaewon’s half-closed eyes quickly fluttered open. It seems like the girl is once again wide awake.

“P-pardon?”

“So... I can’t?”

“N-no! I-I mean, yes! Of course, you can.” The two of them noticed how flushed they were just by asking permission for something as innocent as kissing cheeks.

Gathering enough courage, Minjoo planted a swift kiss on Chaewon’s left cheek.

The two felt both of their souls leave their bodies as they screamed in their minds for a moment. It was almost as if their hearts will explode from both embarrassment and happiness.

Chaewon being the first to calm down, however, stared at the Minjoo's cheeks which reminded her of something. She has been curious about them ever since she saw the girl but she never talked about it and now, she finally decided to take the opportunity to see them again.

“I want to see your dimples.”

“Huh?”

“I said I want to see your dimples.”

“U-unnie, what are you saying out of nowhere?” The younger girl looked at Chaewon, eyebrows knitted from the other girl’s _counterattack _but instead of getting an answer, she suddenly felt Chaewon's gentle and warm hands over her flushed cheeks.

“S-Seriously, unnie? W-What's wrong?” She tried to laugh it off but to Minjoo's alarm, Chaewon's eyes slowly closed shut without saying a thing as she leaned in and kissed the forehead of the girl in front of her.

“You were being aggressive earlier but... look at you become a coward.” Chaewon grinned at the sight of Minjoo whose cheeks were almost of the same color as her hair.

At her words, Minjoo couldn’t suppress her giggle, making her dimples visible. “I can’t help it.”

"Ah, there they are." Chaewon smiled sweetly as she softly caressed Minjoo's dimples. "I haven’t told you yet but... I actually really love seeing them whenever you smile."

The smile on the pink-haired girl got even wider, leaning her head on the girl's shoulder to hide her grin. They giggled.

“Minjoo?”

“Hmm?”

“What are we?” The older girl asked in a rather feeble voice.

Minjoo paused in silence due to the unexpected question.

“Min, I don’t know but I think I like you.” Chaewon blurted out what has been stuck in her mind for the past few days with an unfazed voice. “It hasn’t been long since I met you so I’m unsure but it’s the first time I’ve felt something strange like this. I feel like I can do everything when I think of you, that I will do everything if it means making you smile. I don’t feel scared of anything.”

Minjoo slightly distanced herself from the girl, leaving some space between their bodies, still not uttering anything as her head hung low.

Chaewon looked at the girl, her eyes wide from fluster. The absurdity of her words and abrupt confession had finally dawned on her. “M-Minjoo, I’m sorry for saying something weird. It’s okay, you don’t need to return my feelings or anything… I just wanted to tell you.”

She was about to attempt to lighten the mood by trying to ask her something in a joking manner when she thought she saw a glimpse of the girl’s reddish ear, peeking from her pink hair. She brushed the younger girl's hair away from her face and tucked it behind her left ear. 

“Wait, are you embarrassed?” She giggled.

Suddenly, the girl lifted her face, exposing the blushing mess that she is, then grabbed Chaewon's collar as she bravely went for a kiss — crashing their soft lips together and making the older girl freeze in her position. "Extremely happy, not embarrassed." She couldn't stop herself from grinning even when she once again leaned in for another peck.

A few seconds passed but Minjoo’s victim did not show any movement, literally remaining frozen.

“Unnie?”

Still without answer, the younger girl was thrown into panic, cursing her impulsive self and stupidity. She wore an expression as if it was the end of the world, regretting what she did to Chaewon whose brain shorted.

“U-unnie?? Did you hate it?”

Minjoo bit her lip when the older girl remained unmoving like a statue.

“I’m sor—”

Chaewon, who finally got a hold of herself, hurriedly grabbed the pillow behind her, burying her face while silently squealing from embarrassment and shock with her feet kicking wildly.

Minjoo watched her, conflicted.

“Unnie, are you okay?”

“...how are you so brave??” Chaewon peeked from the pillow, her face so red that she actually looked like an actual tomato.

Minjoo laughed at her, she was indeed happy yet there was something that was stopping herself from completely enjoying the moment. Her eyes started reflecting the uneasiness in her but she immediately shook her head to dismiss her thoughts, not wanting the girl to notice.

She slyly smirked at Chaewon in a teasing manner. _“You were being aggressive earlier but look at you become a coward.”_

She repeated Chaewon’s line, using her own words to make fun of her.

“Shut up!” Both of them laughed at their silliness.

“What? I'm just being frank.”

“I never said you're wrong either.”

“So you admit that you're a coward?”

“I never said I'm one either.”

The two of them erupted in a fit of giggles.

“Unnie, we’re such a mess.”

Chaewon nodded but a victorious smile was plastered on her face.

_Minjoo kissed me!_

She exclaimed in her mind again and again as the overwhelming sense of fulfillment washed over her entire being. Closing her eyes, she comfortably snuggled next to the warmth beside her with a broad grin.

Minjoo smiled at the sight as she gingerly reached for the girl's reddish-brown hair to softly rake it with her fingers. She stared at Chaewon who started breathing peacefully shortly after she started combing her hair. She stared at their interlocking hands which she failed to realize before due to how comfortable it felt.

_She must’ve been so tired yet she still tried to entertain me._

She smiled warmly. The younger girl carefully shuffled from her position to lightly press her lips on Chaewon’s head then looked at the girl, her once affectionate eyes overtaken by fear.

_Please... please don’t get killed… I beg you..._

She pleaded in a soft whisper, thinking about what’s bound to happen. Minjoo spent the next few hours staring at the older girl as she cried in secret, muffling her sobs while cherishing her possibly last time with the girl.

_I’m sorry._


	7. Prelude

Chaewon stirred from her peaceful slumber when she felt the cold air creeping up her skin. She opened her eyes to see the blinding rays of the sun filtering through her curtains and the vacant space beside her making her feel empty.

Her emotionless gaze landed on her phone. She immediately reached for the device and unlocked it, dialing the pink-haired girl's number to thank her for spending another night with her and even going as far as to sneak past their extremely tight security just to do so. She waited patiently as the ringing kept echoing from the speakers until her call was connected to the voicemail.

She quirked her eyebrows.

It was highly unusual for Minjoo to not answer her call especially when she makes sure to pick up before the fifth ring so the older girl pondered. Perhaps something happened... or maybe Minjoo was just tired, that she's probably catching more sleep in their place... she sighed.

Chaewon decided to send her a message.

[Thank you for spending the night with me again.]

A sweet smile crept across her face as she remembered their kiss before she fell asleep.

Setting her phone down on the crumpled duvet that's covering her, she blankly stared at her painted ceiling. She couldn’t deny the negative feeling that was slowly engulfing her being after waking up without Minjoo. The younger girl practically left no trace of her presence in the bedroom except her scent — the lingering smell of vanilla on the pillow she used that wafted towards Chaewon's sensitive nose. It filled her senses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, giving her a peace of mind as the sound of rain slowly drummed on the balcony's floor further relaxing her nerves. With a calm head, those happy memories she spent were overwritten by the things she’s been bothered about for the past few days. Chaewon found herself lost in deep thoughts, ignoring the cold seeping through her skin.

_The dark room was suffocating her, the pungent smell of moss and concrete mixed with the smell of iron. It was barely lit by the light showering down through the small holes of the seamed roof but thankfully, her eyes had fully adjusted to the almost pitch black place. It was summer and the heat made everything smell worse than it should. To make it even more terrible, her sense of smell and hearing are dominant. Yet the girl remained standing, unbothered by the extremely disgusting scent of the place which could make people hurl in repulsion. Her small, scrawny hands were soaked in dark crimson liquid as they involuntarily trembled from an unknown emotion... perhaps it was fear. The girl could hear some people groaning in pain in front of her but she paid them no mind as she brought the sharp metallic object close to her face where one of the rays of sunlight were peeking from the outside. Her eyes traced the entirety of the thing she was holding when she caught a glimpse of herself, an expression of horror reflected but before she knew it, the ends of her lips curved upwards as her expression turned into a creepy smile of excitement._

_She no longer shook in terror._

_Instead..._

_...she felt euphoric._

“Chaewon?” The redhead gasped for air. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath the entire time, immersed in her daydream.

“Yes, Mom?” She lifted her body to sit up on her bed.

Her door creaked open to reveal a beautiful woman with a bright smile. A part of Chaewon felt sick for a reason the girl doesn't even know. Why would she feel like that towards her precious parent who gave birth to her?

She brushed it off.

“Come join us down, darling. We’re going to have breakfast. Mom, cooked for everyone!”

Her mother has always been a hyperactive person, always cheerful and full of enthusiasm — a complete opposite of her extremely disciplined and cold father.

Chaewon chuckled.

Despite having a house cook, her mother would rather make their own meals so as to not let her skills rust sometimes, or so she says, and it somehow makes Chaewon smile. Being together with the whole family is very rare for as long as she could remember back then._.. _but definitely not before she lost her memories when she was young now that she finally remembered them.

“Alright, I’ll be right down there.”

\--

When the early morning became late afternoon, the rain further poured heavily, as it was now mixed with thunder and lightning. The clouds looked as if it was dipped in a basin of charcoal water so Chaewon was pretty sure it won't be stopping anytime soon. Her family had started leaving one by one after breakfast so she eventually found herself all alone in their mansion — except for their head maid and maids as well as their family’s trusted old head butler with five other butlers under his guidance. They never bother her anyways and she was grateful for that.

Chaewon has been staying inside their family library since her parents left, buried under thick books about their roots. She pushed up her reading glasses to adjust it back on the bridge of her nose before flipping the next page of the records from ten years ago. Her eyes landed on a family portrait where she saw an extremely familiar face which made her smile in nostalgia.

_Kang Hyewon._

She was her late cousin, her most trusted companion, and the only one who listens to her attentively aside from her bestfriends. Her smile turned bitter, remembering how Hyewon's face was all over the news two years ago after their family's, the Kang's private plane crashed on her way home from Japan.

As the sole survivor of the great Kang family, whose house was burnt to the ground by an infamous arsonist who's still on the run during one of their gatherings, she inherited every property in her family. Their business, their home, their lands, their workers. Everything. But they were all passed to Chaewon's family after Hyewon died.

Her eyes glided next to the girl beside Hyewon.

_Kang Hyejin._

_“Chaewon-ah, unnie will protect you, okay? No matter what happens, I'll protect you.”_

Chaewon felt a throbbing pain inside her head.

_“I'll die before you touch her!”_

Chaewon's eyes scanned the text under her name.

_'The Kang family's successor was found dead on August 1st, 20XX after the clan's heiress, Kim Chaewon was rescued by the police and agents. The autopsy showed that she was stabbed 37 times in the torso area but died from head trauma after she suspected to be hit by a metallic pipe. There is also evidence of asphyxiation due to the bruises and marks around her neck. As there were DNAs of the dead kidnappers found between her nails, it was concluded that she fought off while she was sexually assaulted by them before she was killed. There was also multiple evidence of her being raped before. It was proven further with the testimony of the butler, Han Sungwoo, who was also abducted along with Kang Hyejoo and the young heiress Chaewon but was kept locked up in a room away from them. It was reported that he could hear the screams of the Kang family's successor during the assault but he was unable to help her due to him being tied up with chains.'_

“Jin-unnie...” A soft and pained whisper escaped from Chaewon's lips.

Her hands trembled as she balled her fist, knuckles white from the force she was exerting.

_Fucking liars._

She gritted her teeth and felt everything around her turn red. She felt cold and detached when suddenly, she heard a ping as her phone vibrated on the table, pulling her senses back to reality.

Chaewon breathed in sharply, her posture hunched as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at her palms, they were decorated by multiple reddish crescents when her nails almost dug in her flesh. She calmed the deafening heartbeats echoing in her ears. She let out a breath through her nose, glad that she got distracted before anything happened... before she caved in_ again_.

She reached for her phone and unlocked it.

_[Chaewon!! Let’s go shopping!]_

Chaewon snorted while staring at her smartphone screen, seeing their group chat composed of her, Yuri, and Yena starting to become lively again because of a certain duck who’s as energetic as ever.

[Yena-unnie, do you really think I’d go out of my way to shop when it’s literally storming outside? I’d rather read books at home or shop online.] She smiled as she sent her reply.

_[Yah! Yah! Yah! You should at least hang out with us right now! It’s holiday~ Come on~]_

[Yena-unnie, don’t you think you should go study first?]

_[But we don’t have classes today!! Let me take a break!]_

_[Unnie, let’s just study today.]_

_[Yuri-ya, let’s have fun today huhu T.T]_

[Just study. You’ve been held back for a year already.]

_[Yah! Why are you bringing that up?! It’s not my fault I got held back, okay?! Don't attack me!! Well, at the very least, I met the loml]_

_[Yena-unnie… why are you winking at me right now lol stop it please]_

Chaewon chuckled, shaking her head at the lovebirds. [Don’t flirt in our group chat or I’m leaving. I know you two are together as usual.]

_[Yes, ma’am!]_

_[Unnie, don't leave me here alone with this duck :(]_

_[Yah! Joyul!]_

[Just go on a date if you’re bored. I have no intention of being your third wheel.]

_[Fine then. Don’t go whining that we didn’t invite you to hang out!]_

_[Let’s hang out next time, Chaewon-unnie!]_

[Sure.]

The girl lazily smirked as she carelessly tossed her phone back on the table. Chatting with her bestfriends had always made her feel light-hearted. She took a sip from the cup of her now cold tea that was served to her by one of the maids an hour ago before she started to continue scanning the bound papers in front of her. The annoying buzz of her phone shortly died down after but it once again pinged after almost half an hour of silence. She frowned.

_A message from an unknown number._

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and curiosity but nevertheless, she still proceeded to click the icon to open it.

_[Kim Chaewon-ssi,_

_The system would like to inform you that you have been summoned to the grounds as a witness to a hunt that you are not allowed to see. You must and should go to the designated place as detailed at the end of this message. Failure to comply with the command shall be treated as a retaliation against the order and you, Kim Chaewon-ssi, shall be sentenced to eradication._   
_We are expecting your cooperation whether you like it or not._   
_You have the choice but what you choose can change your fate...]_

Chaewon stared at her phone screen with an unreadable expression, thinking about how much of a nonsensical crap the message is. She doesn’t find it funny nor amusing; it just irked her very being. After all, who in their right mind would write something as insane and shady as the message she received? Scammers and people who love scaring people. But who would go as far as mildly, no, extremely threaten her life? The person behind the message knows her identity so the person most probably knows _who_ she is and _what_ her family can do when they find out.

_“...unnie, if you ever received a weird message tomorrow, please follow it… even though it’s risky, please take your chance.”_

Suddenly, Minjoo’s words echoed in her mind. The girl had muttered it silently, making Chaewon barely hear it but as Chaewon had recently realized her unusually sharp hearing after regaining what she had lost, she was able to hear even her faintest whispers. She was grateful for that. She didn't pry further when she thought she heard it, however, but she was pretty sure that’s what the younger girl said before they spent the night cuddling with each other.

_What does this mean?_

Chaewon immediately dialed Minjoo’s phone number for the second time. It rang again and again but it was odd. The girl still didn’t pick up for the second time of the day. The older girl found it even more suspicious as she also did not reply to her messages since morning. She shuddered.

_What’s happening?_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down… but although she tried to, she was not a hundred percent collected just yet. There was a weird feeling, swirling in her stomach, a mix of nausea and nervousness budding inside. It was her instincts, telling her something about the situation. She gulped.

Chaewon stood up and took out a grey colored coat from her wardrobe, putting it over her black sleeveless turtleneck sweater. It draped down half-way her thigh. She was thankful that her fitted denim jeans were already wrapping around her slender legs with her feet already wearing her favorite white sneakers. She was all ready to confront the sender of the mysterious message as she was already quite dressed comfortably even before she received it.

She took a glance at her watch to check the time. It was still four in the afternoon.

_[Nineteen hundred hour on the dot._   
_To where everything began, the alley where you met her. _   
_When Vulpes saved you._   
_There’s no way to run._   
_You must come._

_-L ]_

_Vulpes... saved me?_

Then it clicked. With all the dots she connected, it only led to one conclusion. The existence of those three people she welcomed in her closed-off life.

Lee Chaeyeon.

Miyawaki Sakura.

_Kim Minjoo._

Chaewon wore an emotionless expression when she remembered the location and the time specified. In the end, she was able to calm down after finding out it was related to the girl she’s lately fond of… scratch that, Minjoo is someone she became extremely fond of… so much that it hurts.

She started walking calmly towards their basement where one of her cars was parked, unaware of the small gasps from the workers who happened to see her descend on the stairs.

The maids and butlers froze in their feet, trembling in fear.

Little did Chaewon know that it was not calmness taking over her as the light on her eyes flickered to a dull shine and a spine-chilling smile slowly formed on her lips.

  
  



	8. Choices

Chaewon maneuvered her car as she pulled over to park at the empty space in front of a simple but classy cafe. Entering the place, she was immediately embraced by the tempting scent of nutty coffee and pastries with the lingering woody smell of the shop’s signature organic furniture. She walked by the aisle and stood in front of the counter, unaware of the menacing air she was giving off which startled the cashier. Her eyes silently scanned the menu before she nonchalantly ordered a serving of green tea smoothie despite the cold, rainy weather outside as well as some snacks. Turning around to look for a seat, Chaewon found a familiar pair with bright hair colors chilling beside the wall where there were paintings and pictures of local artists. They were drinking something warm, which she could guess from afar as either a cup of hot chocolate or tea.

As if feeling someone’s eyes on them, one of the two looked up, meeting her eyes. The blonde-haired girl was flabbergasted, earning the attention of the other in front of her so the lavender-haired girl also turned her head only to get as shocked as the former.

“Ch-Chaewon-sunbaenim?” The blonde with fluffy pinkish cheeks stuttered.

She gave them a small, discreet smile. “Fancy meeting you here, Nako, Hitomi.”

The two couldn’t help but give her a curt and polite bow as a response, shy smiles adorning their cute faces.

“It’s okay, no need to be too formal. Don’t mind me. I only came here to relax. You should continue what you guys were doing.”

The pair of juniors gave her an awkward nod as they hesitantly gave her a confused look before they went back to what they were doing.

Chaewon spun on her heels, headed towards the corner-most seat near the window where she could get a good view of the people scurrying about as the tiny drops of water still fell down from the looming lead-colored clouds over the entirety of the city.

She looks at the darker shade of wet concrete and the equally grey buildings as well as brightly-colored ones, even the people passing by without knowing they were being observed by her pair of chocolate orbs.

She likes watching the monotonous view.

Maybe it was boring for others but for her, seeing how alive the city was sort of made her feel like a simple high school girl, someone who lives a simple life free from any negativity — someone she isn’t in reality. She didn’t remember when she started seeking things which could make her feel like an ordinary person but before she knew it, observing busy people in silence became a habit. Her sharp eyes studied every person passing by, from an old couple sweetly helping each other walk through the now lighter rain with smiles on their faces to some adults in suits who were walking briskly as they wore tired expressions after a whole day of brain-melting work. Even as her order was served to her, she had never torn her eyes from the window. She constantly watched everything serenely, sometimes taking small bites from her slice of cake or munching on the cookies her juniors insistently gave her before they left.

Before she knew it, the twilight had long gone and the city was already illuminated by the beautiful street lights as the darkness threatened to embrace its busyness. She had spent the past few hours drowning in the suffocating thoughts of her past as well as the possibilities that could happen after tonight and more than anything,_ Minjoo, Minjoo, and Minjoo._

The images of the girl had been invading her thoughts ever since she met her, her presence quickly creeping in the crack of the facade that formed when she was almost attacked by a sick guy. Spending time with Minjoo had just made Chaewon _live_, that feeling of the familiar beating of her heart as if she ran a marathon was just so, so warm and just… fulfilling.

Glancing at her wristwatch once again, she saw its short finger almost pointing at seven while its long finger pointed at the middle of nine and ten. Six forty-eight post meridiem. As there are only twelve minutes left until the designated time, Chaewon rose from her seat to go to the alley she very much dreaded yet the warm squeezes of her heart made her at ease as the figure of a pink-haired girl triumphed over anything in her mind, making her smile to herself.

As she took a step towards the inconspicuous path, she felt the presence of several people. The light barely reaches the spot she was standing on but with the help of the moon, who was now at her full glory after being hidden by the hideous clouds, the place was illuminated slightly from the night, giving the girl enough lighting to see what’s around her.

_“Kim Chaewon-ssi, I presume?”_

A slightly high-pitched voice intimidatingly called out to her. She noticed a woman who stepped forward wearing an all-black formal outfit, letting her blend properly in the dark together with the others who were wearing the same color of clothing.

“...yes?”

The woman froze at Chaewon’s cold reply, frowning in confusion and unease. She couldn’t understand how this puny child could shake her. The woman cleared her throat, not letting the younger girl catch on her wavering indifference after feeling slightly intimidated.

“Let me introduce ourselves to you.” The woman gave her a polite bow.

“We go by the name_ Learza_.”

Chaewon remained silent.

“Our organization oversees the hunting of cold-blooded criminals running about, both nationally and internationally.”

Chaewon’s head slightly tilted from her words, recalling anything from the bunch of articles she’s read before to find any of that similar name among organizations.

“Mayhaps you have already noticed but we are not in the records of history nor are we in anything that could leave traces of our existence. Learza is an independent vigilante group whose foundation dates back centuries ago. We had sworn an oath to move in the shadows, unknown to the people living their lives to protect them. That, however, was broken by three of our members. And as a witness to a hunt conducted by Vulpes in this said area, you should be now considered a dead person as per the rules of the council.” The girl didn’t respond but her icy silence urged the stranger to once again continue.

“Our sincerest apologies for not saving you on time.”

Chaewon felt the people around her bow in an abrupt manner but full of respect and sincerity for a second yet she didn’t bat an eye. She was calmly trying to scrutinize every detail around her; the mood and tone of the woman whose aloofness in her voice now gone, the calm breathing of the others around her and their postures while standing showing their confidence, even the menacing air they were purposely emanating around them to make her feel oppressed.

Chaewon slightly tilted her head sideways, her eyes not showing any emotions. She could see how unnerved the girl in front of her was getting yet she didn’t even mutter a single syllable or even a hum at her.

The woman took a deep breath then sighed. “Be that as it may, this and that are entirely different things. Even if you were spared by Luna, the best and most influential hunters of Seoul, you are officially nothing but a walking corpse in our eyes. This is only a measure done for the secrecy of our work so much to both Luna’s and your disappointment, other opinion is never an option and is not to be considered by the higher-ups, rendering it invalid. However…” She paused.

“On behalf of the council, we come here to give you two choices.”

“Then?”

“...I would like you to consider everything properly.” She trod forward, her face a few inches away from Chaewon’s, her sharp eyes piercing through the younger.

“Depending on what you choose, who knows might happen? This is the last time we will show you mercy and last hope we can give you. Now choose,” The woman growled the last bits of her sentence, “_To die or to be killed._”

The woman confidently looked into Chaewon’s orbs, as she noticed the younger girl’s shoulder shook. Expecting her to be scared, she was about to reach out to the girl but what she saw in the kid’s eyes made her take a step backward, extremely taken aback.

Out of nowhere, Chaewon roared in laughter but the woman could tell that her eyes were dead, masking her emotions inside… or rather, clouding them from being seen.

“...w-why are you laughing?”

“Nothing.” The youth wiped the tears which formed at the corners of her eyes, trying to stifle her laughter.

Much to the woman’s horror, the laughing face instantly disappeared like a bubble and the horrifyingly blank and cold expression once again appeared on Chaewon’s face. “It’s just so amusing.”

_Is she crazy?!_

The woman and the other people, feeling alarmed at her behaviour, stepped back once again.

“To die or to be killed, huh?” Chaewon took a deep breath before a lazy smirk tugged her lips. “I’d find it incredibly stupid if I go by the logic of normal people. But being with those three for what? Fourteen days? Being with them, you see, it kinda changed my perspective… mayhaps they just brought back a bit of myself. Their behavior matches the so-called Learza thing. You know, I’m really happy I met her… Minjoo, I mean……. Wait a minute.” Chaewon’s head suddenly whipped towards the woman in front of her. “Speaking of which, do you have an idea where she is?”

“....”

“She’s not answering my calls nor texts.” She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed in annoyance. “So… do you know where she is right now?”

“...the rest of _Luna_ is currently on probation. They’re being punished as we speak since they failed to report about your existence after the hunt which took place almost two weeks ago—”

“You’ve mentioned Luna twice now. Based on what you’ve blabbered so far, I take it that it’s Minjoo, Chaeyeon-unnie, and Sakura-unnie’s title? Or is it perhaps their team? Or just their clique?” The reddish-brown-haired girl took a step forward, her aura intimidating enough for some of the people around her to start trembling.

“And you mentioned about them being punished, am I correct?” The air around Chaewon grew colder and colder as she spoke, further making people around her shiver in fear. Still, due to their high pride in their line of work, the group of people confronting her did everything they could to act professionally just as they were trained, trying to intimidate the bean sprout-looking highschool girl.

“Yes.”

“All because of me?”

“Y-you’re right.”

Chaewon lifted her face to look at the beautiful moon that reigned in the skies, her features softening from melancholy as she bathed herself with its soft bluish light. “Even though _your_ organization is made to _protect_, you’re doing this? They’re supposed to be rewarded for saving an innocent life but they were instead punished from doing so. Really. What an ironic world we live in… so ironic I want to _destroy _it.” The girl whispered ominously, the glint in her eyes had no hesitation, allowing the girl to show her how disgusted she is at everything single things at the moment — how she _truly wants the world to be reduced into a mere pile of dust_.

The woman flinched in both alarm and horror.

Chaewon is taller than her by a few centimeters but the woman felt as if she was but a small animal standing in front of her.

“O-Our apologies but much to even the council’s dismay, little sacrifices should be made to protect our identity and existence.”

The girl just eyed the short woman for a while before muttering a soulless “Whatever.”

Chaewon couldn’t help but sigh. “Minjoo... That girl… She literally and figuratively made me complete. I owe her everything.” Her eyes turned into cute crescents as she giggled. “I’ve got the _missing_ pieces back now, thanks to her.”

“Pardon?” The woman puzzled, blurted out.

“You won’t get it anyways.” She shrugged while laughing to herself. “It’s just.... two_ years worth of memory _which was missing in my head for years now suddenly popped back.” She shook her head in sarcasm. “To think that I’d forget as well as regain them from traumas.”

“Cure poison with poison. It’s what they call it, right? Well… now that I’ve grown older, I could fully understand why I ended up losing them. I suffered from unbelievable nightmares for days because of them. Those memories, you see...”

There was silence before a sinister smile appeared on her face. “With them… is something you people could call… _a demon_, perhaps?”

Her confronter collapsed on her feet. “W-what are you?!”

“Ah. See? You got scared.” The girl grinned, reverting back to her uninterested nature. “Anyways, the choices. Being too reckless is not my thing. I want what’s best for Kim Minjoo… If it’s for her...” Chaewon smiled longingly. “I’m willing to do what’s best for the girls who went out of their way to save me.”

The woman carefully stood back up and secretly winced when she finally felt the cold water sip through her clothes.

“Have you made up your mind, Chaewon-ssi?”

“Can you answer my question first?”

“Affirmative but it depends.”

“They… Minjoo… Chaeyeon-unnie… Sakura-unnie... they aren’t in danger because of me, right?” Chaewon muttered, her head hanging low as she blankly stared at the morphed moon on the puddle in front of her.

Inside her calm demeanor, Chaewon’s emotions were raging like a storm. Feeling the anxiety, anger, confusion, disgust, fear, and hate as if they were at each other’s throat, trying to find out which emotion is dominant inside her as they turn into something even more unpleasant, something that could make her lose sight of what she truly wants.

“That, I can’t answer.” The woman shook her head.

Chaewon felt cold. It wasn’t the temperature of the city which dropped due to the rain, however. It was her insides that made her feel the icy cold. The younger girl sighed.

“Is that all you want to ask?”

The girl hummed, completely given up as she tried to dismiss the shrill voice ringing inside her head which was vehemently screaming its protest — a voice she had once forgotten, a voice that pained her very being, a voice that she continued hearing for the past two weeks.

“Well then, I will ask you once again. Kim Chaewon-ssi. You have to choose — to die or to be killed?” The woman stared at her in all seriousness, her unnecessary emotions from before completely dissipating as she focused on the girl in front of her.

Chaewon stared back at her as the corner of her lips slightly rose, a small smile forming on her angelic face. “About that…”

* * *

Heya, guys. It's me again!  
I would like to announce the possibility of this story being in hiatus again due to me concentrating on a new work. It's a Royalty AU with KkuChaen and KangBi as the main characters. If you have read my previous one-shot title Sparkles, the setting will be just like that. A world of swords and magic with Middle Age timeline. But before that, I will be conducting a poll on my twitter account which I will link later on after I finally update my current works — The Stray Cat (the KkuChaen main story I'm also writing) and The Marriage Game (my first twitter AU).  
The first poll I conducted had 59 votes with 42 votes in favor of the hiatus of my current works as I prioritize the new story and 17 votes against it but I decided to also ask for my readers' opinions here so it won't be too unfair. I'll get the total average after the voting ends and decide. I'll delete this note once everything is settled. :)


	9. Battle Of

Chaewon thought back of the time when Minjoo had embraced her tight after making her wake up from a dreadful nightmare, how the younger girl’s kind voice had easily pulled her out of the hell she got holed up in while asleep, how Minjoo’s hands held her as if she was the most fragile being in the world, the reassuring smile she gave and the warmth of her touch that only she could give to Chaewon.

Chaewon pondered. Perhaps meeting the girl was heaven itself, that heaven is indeed a place on earth with someone you treasure the most.

“I don’t want to burden you guys with killing me so let me die on my own volition.” It was an easy answer. If you ask her, if dying means saving someone she loves, she definitely wouldn’t mind it, definitely not if it’s for Minjoo. “I choose to die.”

The woman in front of her paused from Chaewon’s resolute voice as she failed to hear a hint of ambivalence and wavering. “Is that… really your final answer? There’s no turning back.”

“Yes.” Chaewon _definitely_ doesn’t want her savior to die for the _second_ time.

The older closed her eyes in understanding. She could see why the four of Luna spoke highly of the girl in front of her. “You will not have a second chance.”

“I’m sure of my decision. Thinking about it, my life just got extended so I should be thankful. I was supposed to die that day but they saved me and was given enough time to enjoy myself with someone as kind as Minjoo, Chaeyeon-unnie, and Sakura-unnie. I think I can die peacefully now.” The glimmer in Chaewon's eyes flickered. “I do feel a bit bad about my family and friends, though.” An empty laugh came out from her throat.

“Do you wish to write them a letter?”

“You mean write a _suicide letter_?”

“...yes? Well, not necessarily a _suicide _one but rather, it would be better if you wrote one for running away.”

“Running away? I see, so you don’t plan on giving them my body.” A corner of Chaewon’s lips faintly tugged upwards. “So what’s gonna happen to my corpse, then?”

“That, I can’t answer.”

“A letter for my disappearance huh…” Chaewon frowned as she considered the thought, not minding the tears which were pooling in her eyes threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

“We’ll give you enough space so you can write in peace.” The woman’s stare slightly softened. “I’ll give you fifteen minutes.”

“I see, thank you.”

Not quite far from the spectacle, three kneeling figures inside a room were watching the actions of the young girl in disbelief and confusion as their hands and feet were tied behind them.

“Was that really Chaewon I was seeing earlier?” The one with the short-hair muttered in shock.

“Minjoo...??” The person at the center gently but questioningly called the girl beside her.

“...it’s the first time I’ve seen her like this.”

They were expecting her to get disturbed at Chaewon’s action but Minjoo’s curious yet affectionate and longing gaze only made the two sigh in unison.

“You’re so…” Sakura stopped at her words.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

“Want me to continue what she wanted to say? You’re so in love with an emotionally unstable girl. Who would’ve thought she’s a psycho? She’s just crazy.” Chaeyeon frankly told Minjoo but her tone mixed with playfulness. Earning an annoyed kick to her side from her girlfriend, Chaeyeon fell down on the floor.

“Ouch! Why are you always so violent towards me? We’re not even on bed having s—”

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LEE CHAEYEON!”

“Okay, okay! Stop! I know this is not the time for this. My bad.” The younger of the two pouted.

“The girl I love, huh.” The argument of the couple fell to deaf ears as Minjoo felt her heart sink into nothing. Even breathing was grueling and such a laborious task for her current self. Balling her fists till her knuckles turned white, she punched the floor with all her strength, hoping to at least stop the numbness she was feeling… praying that she’ll feel the pain and distract her from her negative thoughts.

Minjoo left the two of her friends to bicker by themselves when she rose to her feet with a deathly expression, the ropes which were supposed to be tying her down were cut cleanly as they smoothly slid down her hands and feet.

They have witnessed everything that happened and were able to listen to the conversation between_ Eins_ and Chaewon. She was thankful for Chaeyeon and Sakura trying to lighten up her mood especially when she has been solemn since the last time they had a meeting.

_What’s best for Minjoo…_

Tears were about to fall down her cheeks as the girl’s words played over and over again in her head.

They were supposed to be watching the girl from afar make her own choice without giving her a clue as a punishment but the possibility of her getting killed didn’t let the three remain as obedient as what the council expected. They weren’t really just planning to helplessly watch a possible tragedy unfold before their eyes as a friend gets sliced by their own comrades — and in Minjoo’s case, someone she loves and treasures. They were actually prepared to jump any time to rescue Chaewon if something went wrong but they were rendered speechless by everything that just happened.

It was not an exaggeration to say that at the back of their mind, they thought she would be too scared to come after being traumatized but she really proved them wrong. She was calm, too calm that it was unbelievably scary… and she chose to die… she accepted everything too easily as if she knew what’s bound to happen.

But Minjoo knew what was in Chaewon’s mind.

Her trembling hands reached for the window to open it and jump down stealthily from the second floor of the building that stood directly in front of the scene, just a few meters next to Chaewon.

As both Sakura and Chaeyeon shortly followed the youngest, the woman watching from the side stared daggers at them before motioning the people surrounding them to slowly retreat in the dark.

Chaeyeon smiled at her awkwardly and whispered, “Eins, thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” The woman scoffed.

“Thank you too, unnie.” Sakura joined.

Eins looked at them boredly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sakura and Chaeyeon chuckled before the three of them watched the younger ones. The couple wore a sad smile as they saw a glimpse of Minjoo’s facial expression.

“Chaewon-unnie…” The youngest shakily called the surprised girl who just finished writing a letter. She had been contemplating what to write on the paper Eins gave her which has to be written in a few minutes.

Chaewon whipped her head towards the familiar loving voice. “Minjoo?”

The younger girl couldn’t stop herself from running as fast as she could to engulf Chaewon in a tight hug. Her arms were firmly wrapped around the older as if she'd disappear once her grip around her loosened.

“Hey.” The slightly shorter girl tapped Minjoo’s back while smiling apologetically. “Come on, don’t cry.”

“Think about this logically.” She chuckled but tears were starting to stream down her face again. “You already extended my life for almost two weeks.” Chaewon buried her face on the crook of Minjoo’s neck, silently crying with her. “Those two weeks were the best time of my life, despite the numerous nightmares and panic attacks, you were there by my side.”

“Unnie…”

“It’s fine.”

Minjoo felt something warm touch her cheeks. She looked at the older girl who gave her a heartfelt smile after kissing her cheek. Minjoo felt an unpleasant feeling brooding at the pit of her stomach, the feeling of something wringing inside her and the void which was slowly growing bigger in her heart. She knew... despite looking so cold on the surface the entire time, she knew Chaewon was actually confused and scared. That she knew how much it hurt her right now.

_“Just a bit and everything’s going to be okay. Please fight.”_

Minjoo whispered next to Chaewon’s ear as if pleading, leaving the latter perplexed by her actions. She reluctantly let go of her and softly kissed the forehead of the girl, both of her hands gently holding Chaewon’s. She wouldn’t stop crying, she can’t... knowing what will happen to the girl.

“Sorry to bother you two but time’s up.”

Out of nowhere, an emotion Minjoo has never experienced in her life overtook her very being, like a bucket of freezing water being poured all over her. It finally dawned on her that she could lose the person before her whom she ended up treasuring more than anyone else... that she might no longer feel the warmth she’s started looking for everyday… that she’ll no longer find the real reason to beam in pure bliss especially when she sees her… that she’ll never feel the flowery and fulfilling bloom in her chest when in the presence with the girl she… the girl she truly loves.

_I think I like you._

She could hear Chaewon’s words echo like a broken recorder. Soon enough, Minjoo found her hands which were wrapping Chaewon’s hands tightening their grips.

Seeing their youngest experience pure fear for the very first time in her life, the three girls felt their heart drop. Even Eins who was acting cold found herself hesitating at what she’s about to do.

“Minjoo.” She called.

“Eins — no, _Eunbi-unnie_… please...”

The woman sighed but she steeled her resolve. “I am doing this for her so step aside… NOW.”

“N-no!” Tears further gushed out from Minjoo’s already red eyes from crying too much. She was in despair, in a state of helplessness.

Sakura and Chaeyeon couldn’t help but feel extremely worried about the younger girl as it’s the first time they’ve seen her this hysterical. The girl was always calm and smiling but right now, any trace of that Minjoo can’t be seen. Yesterday, even if she knew there’s only a small chance, she was determined that Chaewon will make it but right now, that Minjoo is nowhere to be found. Her composed self was replaced by desperation making her act unlike herself.

“Minjoo, stop!” Chaeyeon was the first one to take action as she grabbed Minjoo away from Chaewon, making the younger’s hands let go of where she was still trying to hold on to. “No!! Chaewon-unnie!!”

“Minjoo… didn’t you say you’ll respect her decision and have faith in her?” To Sakura’s words, Minjoo suddenly stopped struggling and fell limply on the ground, sobbing.

Chaewon bit her lip. She took her eyes off the devastated girl. Like Minjoo, her tears were pretty much flowing down her face like a waterfall. Every time her heart beats, it felt awfully suffocating and a mix of uncomfortable and heavy feeling was swirling in her stomach, yet at the same time, she also felt so empty.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to Eins alone... or her eyes will probably gravitate towards the girl and she might end up regretting her decision. She doesn’t want to waver or all those resolutions she had will pop like a bubble. If Minjoo wills, she’ll kill everyone here and escape with her but that would only make things worse.

“Drink this serum.” Eins nonchalantly handed the girl a small vial. “Everything.”

“Okay.” Chaewon accepted it and held the bottle in her right hand. She glanced at the now calmer girl. She has suddenly felt uncertain because of her, of the girl she doesn't want to leave alone just yet.

“Chaewon-unnie.”

Slouching to face the tear-stricken girl, Chaewon first gave her a pat on the head. “You should stop crying. You look ugly when you do — is what I want to say but you’re just too beautiful.” She chuckled.

“Unnie…”

The older girl gently pulled Minjoo’s neck to let their lips meet.

Chaewon remembers last night, the night of the first kiss they shared. It was clumsy and a quick peck_._ Compared to that, the kiss they’re sharing at the moment, just their lips locked together, it just feels comforting but it’s painful, so painful and heartbreaking for the both of them.

As Chaewon was about to move away, Minjoo grabbed her back to stop her from doing so. The younger girl started moving her lips to which the older answered back willingly, sharing their first intimate and meaningful kiss. It felt searing... as if all of their love and longing for each other was channeled through their last kiss.

“Chaewon-unnie… please... come back to me…” Minjoo whispered as they intensely stared at each other’s tearful eyes, her hands cupping the older girl’s cheeks while her thumbs softly rub Chaewon’s soft skin. “Promise me.”

The older girl gave the girl a weak smile, treating Minjoo’s incoherent words as the younger girl simply running away from reality.

“It’s going to be okay. Even if I’m gone, it’s going to be fine.” Chaewon let their foreheads touch, she closed her eyes and let Minjoo’s warmth make her at ease.

Sakura and Chaeyeon, who was watching everything from the side, could guess what happened overnight after she disappeared which made Minjoo more vulnerable to emotions right now but they remained silent. The girl had laid herself bare in front of Chaewon and it surely made her resolve weak but they can’t blame her especially when they know that what the younger ones feel towards each other is the same feeling they shared for each other.

“Sorry, Minjoo. And thank you for being there for me… always.” Chaewon finally stood up and opened the vial in her hand.

“Chaeyeon-unnie, Sakura-unnie…”

“You actually remembered us.” Chaeyeon solemnly muttered, trying to brighten the atmosphere. “Sakura had told me that this is bound to happen anytime but witnessing my Baby Minguri make out with someone in front of me sure is awkward.” She chuckled.

Chaewon scratched her cheek in embarrassment using her free hand. “My bad.”

“Don’t mind her. It’s not like you don’t witness us becoming like that sometimes. This is why I told Chaeyeon countless times to control herself.” Sakura shrugged when she saw Chaeyeon’s ironic expression.

“I’m the one who has to stop you from losing it.”

Chaewon laughed at the two. Even before her death, they still argue and flirt.

“I’ve said this again and again but thank you for saving me.”

The two of them gave Chaewon a warm smile but then, her best friends whom she talked to earlier as well as her loyal council officers popped in her mind.

_I wish I spent some time with Yena-unnie and Yuri then had a chat with Nako and Hiichan more in the cafe._

Her smile turned wry, a bitter taste left in her mouth.

“Guess I’ll have to drink it now. I am really grateful for everything up until now.” She looked at Chaeyeon and Sakura before locking eyes with Minjoo while smiling sweetly at her. “I love you, don’t forget that. I have to go now, sorry.” The girl closed her eyes then drank the serum in a gulp without faltering.

Her expression instantly switched to grimacing as she felt her throat burn as if it was set on fire by the tasteless poison she ingested. The extremely painful feeling induced by the liquid made her want to just claw her throat and rip it out but she merely gritted her teeth to fight against the inexplicable agony she’s suffering in.

“Chaewon-unnie!!”

Minjoo swiftly moved to catch Chaewon who was about to collapse as her awareness slowly faded away.

“Now then...” The oldest of the girls nonchalantly talked, “My duty here is done.”

Sakura approached Minjoo and put her hand on her back, reassuring the girl. “It’s not the end yet.”

“Thank you for giving her at least a small chance, Eins.” Chaeyeon expressed her gratitude with a slight bow to the girl.

“Don’t misunderstand. I only did it for Temis.” She scoffed before continuing. “Now it’s up to her whether she’ll wake up within a week or not.”

Sakura stared at Minjoo who was embracing the older girl tightly.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with raven hair jumped down from the same place they were from earlier. She has been watching everything unfold with the three other members of Luna but she simply remained silent the whole time, taking in everything that’s happening.

Her usual emotionless eyes showed sadness as her line of sight fell on the unconscious girl on Minjoo’s arms.

“_Hye_…” Eunbi called out, puzzled. “Temis, why are you here? I didn’t know you were there.”

“How can I not come? She’s my one and only precious _cousin_ I haven’t seen for two whole years.” Muttering everything without a hint of emotion, she strode towards Chaewon, crouching down to affectionately stare at the younger girl before she stroked her head gently. “She’s been through a lot. Minjoo, trust in her. Within a week, it’s going to be a solo battle of mental fortitude for Chaewon.”

The youngest nodded.

Breaking her blank mask with a smile, Temis gave their youngest a pat on the back before standing up and walking towards Eins. “I’ll leave her to you guys. You can stay by her side while we take care of the usual work. It’s the least I can do for my baby cousin.”

Sakura smiled at her while Minjoo and Chaeyeon affirmatively muttered their agreement.

“Before that,” Eins talked. “I hardly doubt she won’t _wake up_ though. That girl… she’s gonna be a monster if she’s able to successfully pass the test and gain back her consciousness.” She mumbled from the back making Minjoo smile weakly.

“Thank you for the reassurance, unnie.” 

Eins — Eunbi smiled for the first time before she and Hyewon, Chaewon’s _dead_ cousin who’s known as Temis in their organization, turned their backs from the girls and coolly walked away from the place.


	10. Puzzle Pieces

After leaving the younger ones in the alley, Hyewon stared at the beauty beside her as they walked along the busy streets of Seoul. The different hues of lights from the shops they passed by made the view even more breath-taking but there was a frown on the older girl's perfectly sculpted face, openly showing how conflicted she was due to the turn of events. It made Hyewon chuckle, however, as she initiated a conversation with the moody girl beside her. "Why were you being cold to them? You’re gonna age faster if you keep that up."

Eunbi eyed Hyewon in disbelief before sighing when she teased her with her infamous emotionless voice.

"You know it’s because of your cousin."

"Is it because you saw a glimpse of her hidden self?" Hyewon nonchalantly inquired, expecting it after everything that happened.

Eunbi could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and even feel the smirk of the younger girl despite the half of her face being covered by a mask. "I’ve only seen that kind of expression on the people we’ve hunted."

Hyewon knowingly smiled at her. "There’s a story to that. Something buried in the dark you guys weren’t able to find."

"I should’ve expected you to know something. Is this the main reason why you zipped your mouth and busied yourself elsewhere when we investigated her background?"

"Secrets should remain secrets until the ones involved decided to open up." Hyewon chortled. "She's someone important to me. There's no way in hell I'll just blabber what I know especially if it's about her."

"Whatever. You told me to believe in her, that's why I’ll do so, even if there are still doubts." The older ran her fingers through her hair, her eyebrows still knitted together in a protest.

Hyewon gently grabbed Eunbi’s hand, her eyes smiling with sincerity. "Thank you."

The older girl shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I owe you a dinner date."

"We should save that for later." Eunbi giggled, her features softening for the first time that night. "We still have to explain to the council why those kids got out of that room or we're all screwed."

"Just tell them the truth — that Chaewon already made the decision before they showed up so there was no interference. You have the recording, right? You can even use me as a witness."

"Of course, I have it."

"All that’s left to be done now is to prepare for her." Hyewon grinned behind her mask.

"Hopefully our preparations won't be wasted."

Hyewon cocked her brows at Eunbi's words. "Oh trust me, that girl won't go down without a fight. Do prepare yourself when she wakes up."

"Why?" The older girl inquired while busily looking around the street, searching their darned car which they parked a few blocks away from the scene earlier.

Her eyes shortly landed on a black sedan by the street which made her mutter a small 'oh there it is.' but Hyewon continued walking towards the car without answering Eunbi.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet, Kang Hyewon."

"It's because _ that _ might just awaken within her again." The taller girl smiled before cheekily entering the car and sitting on the driver's seat. "By the way, I think you forgot that I'm no longer a Kang."

"Whatever you say, _ Kwon _ Hyewon. I swear to the gods you'll be the death of me." Eunbi rolled her eyes as she immediately followed and sat on the shotgun seat. "Also, what do you mean by _ that _?"

"_That_ is something you already caught a glimpse of." Hyewon pulled the mask downwards from her face, tucking it under her chin which revealed the grin on her lips. "Something from the past which _ the__y_ tried their best to erase and hide."

"Wait. Don't tell me... she's..."

"Yes, she was literally_ crazy. _"

\--

A burst of hysterical laughter echoed which invaded her ears woke her up from her slumber. Just like the previous times, she felt disoriented and a severe headache hit her as the aftereffects of the chemical she was made to inhale finally kicked yet she decided to shrug it off. It wasn't the first time she's been kidnapped as the same thing had happened a couple of times to her in the past. It was the reason why although she was expected to panic, the young girl decided to concentrate and focus on her available senses. She bit her lips until it almost bled, fighting against the urge to groan from the intense pain in her head so as to not let her kidnappers know that she was finally awake. She remained relaxed and almost unmoving, shortly noticing that she was deprived of her sense of sight from the blindfold, a seemingly old rag just used to tightly wrap around her head. Her delicate and thin wrists were tied by ropes much thicker than her slender fingers. On her side, she could make out some muffled noise. It was another girl's sniffling but she could tell from the wholeness of her voice that she was older than her. From the scent of the old cement which entered her nose, she guessed that both of them were lying down on the dusty concrete floor of an old building somewhere.

The young girl calmly took in the minute details around her. After all, she was by no means an ordinary eight-year-old kid and she was quite sure that everything would end nicely just as usual.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a fucking jackpot this time, boys! HAHAHAHA!" The man's laughter was rough, his voice even appeared hoarse from intoxication.

"Boss, can't I at least touch that one? I want to have a taste before she could get away from us." A guy which sounds like a goblin from his shrill voice asked.

"No can do. They must be in good condition. That way, we can convince their stupid parents that they're oh so precious children are fine and unhurt. That way they'll even give us more money!"

"Oh! Nice one, hyung! You're a genius!"

The said man let out a haughty laugh. "But if you really want to, you better wait. Before we release them, we gotta have fun with these whores first!"

"These kids are daughters of those super bigshots, I doubt we'll get mere pennies for payment." This time, the words came from someone milder and calm, someone who sounds too out of place compared to the barbaric men from before.

The girl found herself frowning. It was an awfully familiar baritone voice which actually seemed very soothing at first. For the first time, she felt confused.

"That's right, we really should thank you!"

The statement made the young girl's ears perk up in attention and shock, trying to deny what she had just found out. She just heard something she never in heaven would expect then in a snap, multiple possibilities and scenarios played in her mind.

_ This can't be. _

"Shut it."

"Sorry, boss." 

"Don't call me boss either. _ She _might be awake."

"Nah, we made sure that she inhaled it in high concentration." The man cackled proudly. "This guy here isn't all games. He's an expert with chemicals and all of that so you can rest assured."

"Hyung, you're making me blush!" A new voice added.

_ Idiots. _

"I see. You've done a good job."

Chaewon gritted her teeth in anger. It finally dawned on her... the possibility that she knew the latter so well is high. If she's indeed correct, this man, unlike the other three, is someone educated and trained. He's someone who was supposed to _ protect _ her, someone she _ grew up _with. She could recognize who he is but she simply wished she couldn't. She wanted to deny that the young man who was assigned to be her bodyguard since she was born as well as her right-hand man once she succeeds their family business, is an accomplice of the criminals who had kidnapped her, that he was a traitor all along. For the first time in her life, she felt betrayed.

"Alright then. I will be leaving you guys with the hostages for a week or two."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"They'll be staying here with you since their prices will go higher the longer they go missing. While we buy time, I'll continue with my work. You are free to do whatever you want with the older one. However..." The young man paused before lowly growling with his next words, intimidating everyone present. **"** ** _I will take my time killing you bit by bit if you touch even a hair of that young girl, Kim Chaewon, over there. Do you understand?_ ** **"**

Chaewon froze. The oppressive and icy tone used by the man was something alien to her, something she never thought he could use. This man... she was so used to seeing him always smile at her, his eyes full of affection... voice so sweet that she always thought he takes care of her as if she's the most precious person in the world. He was a presence akin to an angel... yet there was no trace whatsoever of that from the authoritative voice he just used.

**"** ** _I said, do you understand?"_ ** Another deep sounding growl came from his throat when no one was able to answer him, the tongues of his lackeys seemingly tied in fear. Who would've thought that the man who looks like he couldn't hurt an ant was capable of making people's blood run cold from his voice alone?

"Y-yes!!" A couple of panicked voices affirmed.

"Good, now I have to go. I'll be gone for a while so do treat _ my princess _properly or you know the consequences."

The young man did not wait for them to reply as the sound of his footsteps slowly fading away echoed in the young Chaewon's ears.

\--

“Minjoo, here’s your lunch.”

“Thanks, unnie.” Minjoo answered blandly without removing her eyes from Chaewon nor letting go of their intertwined hands.

Chaeyeon placed a tray of the newly cooked meal on the table next to the girl with a ghastly appearance who was sitting on the couch. The depressing sight of the once bright girl made her breathe out a sigh for the hundredth time. It has been like that for the past five days. The younger Kim has been refusing to get a wink of sleep ever since Chaewon closed her eyes during that fateful night. Everyone is starting to get extremely worried about Minjoo's state. The bags and dark circles under her eyes, her messy hair, even her now dry and pale lips. She was also noticeably thinner than before but despite their pleas, Minjoo won't budge from her seat. It made her elder friends seriously alarmed as their youngest seemed to look as if she was close to losing her sanity.

Unable to take it, Chaeyeon shook her head in disapproval. “Minjoo, please rest. Do you want to die while waiting for her?” 

A deafening silence. Minjoo stared at her blankly before bringing back her attention to the unconscious Chaewon. Annoyed, Chaeyeon sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could feel her head throbbing in anger. As she was about to say something again, a sudden knock caught Minjoo and Chaeyeon's attention.

"Yo." Hyewon entered the room while lazily raising her hand to greet them.

"Hyewon-unnie... what made you visit?" Minjoo forced a smile at the rare guest.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" The older girl stopped on her feet then shot Minjoo a blank look.

"...w-well, I never thought you'd visit her since you haven't shown yourself since then."

Chaeyeon once again sighed at Minjoo. "Did you forget that they're cousins? Of course, she'll visit her."

"I might look like I don't give a damn but believe it or not, that girl is someone important to me. Plus I've been busy taking care of all your blunders, Vulpes." Hyewon chuckled.

"I-I see. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, froggy. It's my turn to look after her for now so go take a rest."

Minjoo looked at her in shock. She felt her tears pool in her eyes, her pent up frustration once again taking over her unstable emotions. "I don't want to leave her, Hyewon-unnie... I don't want her to wake up without me by her side..."

"Minjoo, I will stay with Chaewon. Take care of yourself too. _ She'll most probably kill me if she finds out that I let you act like this. _" Hyewon tapped her back while the last few words remained unsaid. She knows the younger girl would catch it even if she muttered it under her breath.

"B-but—"

"No buts. Try me, kid."

"What if she—"

"I'll call you immediately if I see any signs of her waking up."

"I can't just l—"

Hyewon peered at Minjoo's orbs with her oppressive eyes which made the younger girl hold her breath. "You've never seen me mad, right?"

"I—" Minjoo's eyes started darting around in nervousness. The older girl may be visually innocent but her eyes are always capable of making people's knees buckle in fear. They could never know what goes on inside her head — inside the head of the most talked-about information gatherer in their organization, the woman who's infamous for being the _ torturer _ of Learza who could make criminals spit out whichever detail she wants as they plead for mercy, their guttural screams were music for her ears. 

"I won't repeat myself Kim Minjoo. I said take a rest. _ Do you hear me? _"

The younger girl couldn't help but flinch in horror from the girl's deep voice. No one has ever seen Hyewon get mad except Eunbi but they know, they know how terrifying she could be from Eunbi's stories. How she just smiled while playing with lives and torturing people, how she giggled at the sound of their prey screaming all while she's slowly skinning them alive. Minjoo is not planning to personally experience hell if she ever gets angry at her for the first time. She doesn't even have the energy to argue anymore so she immediately scuttled out of the room but not without giving Chaewon a kiss on her crown and a longing look as well as a sincere, _ 'I'll be back, Chaewon-unnie.' _

Once the young girl left, Chaeyeon approached Hyewon to give her a light tap on the shoulder. "Thanks, Hyewon. I'll bring you some cake later."

"No problem. Although I didn't really do it for her." Hyewon chuckled, waving her hand at the other girl to shoo her away. "I'm just afraid of what Chaewon will do to me if she finds out about this and I frankly just want to have some time with my dearest cousin."

Chaeyeon gave her a wry smile. "What a tsun that you are, Kwangbae."

"I'm just saying the truth. You should go rest as well, Chaeyeon."

"Ah... that, guess I should." Chaeyeon scratched her cheek.

"You've barely slept as well, worrying about the young ones."

"Well, you know me." Although it wasn't as severe as Minjoo, Chaeyeon had barely slept for the past few days as she wasn't able to leave the younger girl alone. The only time she would close her eyes is when her lover visits Chaewon's recovery room to make sure she sleeps even for a bit. At the moment, Luna's situation isn't ideal in the slightest especially when the core of their team is emotionally unstable, and coming from one of the prominent families in their deep-rooted organization made Chaeyeon feel the most responsible for everything that happened.

She sighed.

"I'll take care of Chaewon for a day or two. Use that to make Minjoo rest as well." Hyewon shook her head before letting out a troubled laugh. "I swear. Where did that cold and blood-thirsty Kim Minjoo go now? The others would be creeped out to see how she suddenly started wearing her emotions on her sleeve. Are our genes really that dangerous?"

Chaeyeon chuckled. "Probably. Seeing how you, yourself, are able to control _ the _ Kwon Eunbi whenever she's mad, I could say that the blood which runs in your veins is special."

Hyewon paused, eyes darkening for an instant which the other failed to notice. "Kangs and Kims aren't raised to become mere pushovers, I guess." She jokingly uttered with a smirk.

"That or both Minjoo and Eunbi are simply easy to become whipped to girls." 

"You mean like how whipped you are to Sakura as well?"

"Well, in my case, Saku-chan is the first one to become soft when it comes to me." The younger smugly grinned. "You could say she's the one who's so whipped... but it actually goes both ways."

"Just like how you become a bottom sometimes on the bed?" Hyewon laughed.

"...that one is totally unnecessary. But hey, just because you always top Eunbi-unnie doesn't mean I don't hold a candle against your _ skills _because trust me, I could make my girl—"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" An unexpected voice cut in their conversation.

"Oh, Saku-chan. What made you come by?" Chaeyeon raised her eyebrows innocently.

"Our conversation is not for kids." Hyewon chided.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the pair. "As if I'm not the oldest in this room right now. By the way, Kang Hyewon, you have some explaining to do." 

"It's Kwon."

"Whatever you say. Don't avert the topic." The Japanese woman looked at the girl in all seriousness. The mood in the room turned icy cold in a beat. She had never peeled her eyes off the girl as she threw a brown envelope towards her. "You know something more sinister regarding Chaewon's last kidnapping incident, don't you?"

"..." Hyewon wordlessly took out the files from the envelope, revealing a profile as well as various reports about the said person.

"What do you mean, Saku-chan?" The girl's lover asked in confusion. 

Sakura ignored the question and walked towards Hyewon, her steps heavy and intimidating. Once their eyes met, the older girl looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. She doesn't plan on letting even the most minuscule detail slip away from her. "The CEO of the Jidae Industries, Han Jian... or should I say _ Han Sungwoo_? He worked as the butler of the Kims before he suffered from a heavy injury after allegedly escaping from the room he was chained in and trying to save their heiress, Kim Chaewon which led to the Kims voluntarily paying him millions of dollars as severance pay. He's considered a hero and that title made his business flourish before he changed his name... yet something doesn't seem to add up."

Chaeyeon decided to watch them quietly from the side as Hyewon kept mum while giving Sakura an empty stare. On the other hand, the oldest of the three took Hyewon's silence as a cue to continue talking about her disturbing findings.

"He was admitted to the medical center owned by the Kims which is known for being the hospital with the tightest security in Asia. I managed to hack through their records and it was said that he had multiple stab wounds all over his body which almost killed him... but one of the biggest mysteries is the reason why the time of death of the kidnappers according to the medical and police reports don't match. They were already in the state of rigor mortis as stated by the forensic and hospital's record but the police report said otherwise. If the kidnappers were already killed way before Hwang Jian arrived at the scene, who attacked him? There are two weapons in question and one of the stab wounds obviously came from a broken bottle and with his sustained injuries, it wouldn't take half an hour to die from excessive blood loss."

A sinister smile slowly crept up on Hyewon's lips which made Sakura further narrow her eyes on her. Oh, how she knew where this was going.

"Two weapons, kidnappers whose reports of death don’t match, manipulated records, and the seemingly indifferent attitudes of the Kims in this case... answer us, Hyewon." Sakura snarled. _"...why did the Kims pay the person Kim Chaewon tried to kill when she was just a child and go as far as to cover everything up then make him a hero?"_


End file.
